


The Line Between Us

by actuallythatwaspromise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallythatwaspromise/pseuds/actuallythatwaspromise
Summary: (The Chapters start short but get longer. I Promise.)The sun fell upon her face.  She sat at the edge of the dock of her kingdom. This one was a "private" entrance that only royal ships were allowed to enter. Contrary to the public docks, this one was calm and quiet.  Even serene to most.  To her it was beautiful.  Rarely did the royal family leave and rarely did esteemed guests arrive.  But today was a special day.  Today a guest was arriving and was instructed to dock here.  (Y/n) dreamed about who it could be. She knew that her father, the king, was having issues with sea bandits.  Perhaps a neighboring kingdom was going to help defend the sea.  Perhaps a prince too. Or maybe. Just maybe, some Pirates.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Ateez/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	1. The Beauty of the Sea

The sun fell upon her face. She sat at the edge of the dock of her kingdom. This one was a "private" entrance that only royal ships were allowed to enter. Contrary to the public docks, this one was calm and quiet. Even serene to most. To her it was beautiful. Rarely did the royal family leave and rarely did esteemed guests arrive. But today was a special day. Today a guest was arriving and was instructed to dock here. (Y/n) dreamed about who it could be. She knew that her father, the king, was having issues with sea bandits. Perhaps a neighboring kingdom was going to help defend the sea. Perhaps a prince too.

(Y/n) was the beauty and pride in her kingdom. She was a sight to behold and a personality hard to handle. Her (h/c) blew gently in the wind while her (e/c) eyes scanned across the horizon, hoping that the ship carrying her future would arrive soon. Today (y/n) decided to forgo the typical corset she was normally packed into for a flowy white dress. It was gorgeous and sat beautifully against her. The end of it was sat in the water to her maids dismay. If anyone could witness this seen, they would be sure to call her the beauty of the sea.

All day the princess sat and all day no ships have arrived. (Y/n)'s curfew was sunset. As her parents would say "nothing good happens after the sun goes down". She stood up. Glancing one more time at the now inky black sea, wondering who may arrive tonight. Her soft footsteps echoed through the halls of the castle. Candles lit the way to her room. Each window was open to let through the warm salty breeze. The soft tan stone was cool to touch as (y/n) ran her fingertips along it. Her room was at the end of this hallway. She picked it because it had the best view of the ocean. She could see all the ships come and go from the public doc to her right and to her left was the never ending expanse of the royal dock.

(Y/n) sat on her bed facing the left side, not ready to give up on the ship to come. Soon enough, as the stars twinkled in the sky, a dark shape creeped in over the bay. It was large but not as large as a royal ship. The princess wondered who this may be and why they are arriving in the dark if the night. Within minutes the ship was docked and two soldiers were already positioned to greet the guest. A smaller, thin shape un-boarded the ship. He followed the guards, all three men looking around them. As they got closer to the castle, his face was illuminated. His nose was small and sharp and his hair was long in the back. He was no prince. He was no royal. Who could he be?

(Y/n) pushed open her door with gentle care to not make a sound. She wanted to know. Her parents may want her to remain an innocent princess but she was far from that. She knew the horrors of the world and she wanted to fix them. To do justice to those who deserve it. Her footsteps barely made a sound as she crept down the hall towards her fathers office. The light was on and the voices got louder as she got closer.

"We need your help! I told you we would pay you! What more could you want?" He fathers voice echoed through the hall.

A softer male voice responded.

"I want a lot. But that doesn't mean I will get a lot. I just want to make sure that you will provide resources for me and my crew. Food, water, maybe even a warm bath once in a while. "

His voice trailed off.

"Fine. Agreed. But on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Stay away from (Y/n)! We don't need lowly scum like you to corrupt her!"

She heard a hand being placed on the door knob.

"There is no pure person on this planet, just people who act on their thoughts and those who don't. "

(Y/N) had a split second to hide around the corner before the man started to walk out.

"Hongjoong, do not disappoint me. I'm a very strict man."

Hongjoong seemed ignore his statement, heading in the direction of the princess. He turned the corner to go back to his ship. Before (y/n)'s eyes was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. For a few seconds they just stood there watching each other. He caught her and could let her father know she heard everything. Hongjoong must have seen the panic on her face because his response was,

"Don't worry princess. I can keep a secret." He said this while grabbing her chin gently and walking away into the dark. The princess let out a sigh.

"Who is he?"

(Y/n) drifted back to her room as if she was floating. She laid in her bed with only thoughts of Hongjoong in her mind.


	2. Corset Death Trap

(Y/n) woke up the moment dawn hit. She was ready to explore and inquire about the man from last night. Unfortunately that when her handmaid came in bowing deeply.

"Lady, your father was very upset with your dress yesterday. He insists on having you in a corset like a proper Princess."

"A proper Princess? So shoving every fiber of my being inside a torture device makes me a Princess?"

"Miss. Please. I'm just following orders."

"You're lucky I like you Mina. I'm only doing this for you." Her underclothes were changed and on top came the crinoline. Then the underskirts. Then the overskirt. She opted for short ruffled sleeves today as well as a dress corset. This was all to help make it less hot. As the corset got tightened, the less she could breathe.

"Princess. You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Mina."

After basically shuffling down the hallway, she made her way to the private dock, just to observe the ship. Nothing more. At least thats what she told herself. Her heels, as required by the king, made tapping noises alerting someone on deck of her approach. (Y/n) observed the large mass. Treasure was written in cursive on the side. This was no royal ship. It was not near extravagant enough. This ship was functionality only. The bridge to the ship was down allowing anyone to enter. She stood there for a minute wondering if it would be intruding of her to board. That was until two fluffy heads showed up out of no where.

"Yunho will you look at that!" Said a silver haired man. Face sharp and handsome. His eyes crinkled as he made eye contact with her.

"Look at what?" A very tall man appeared next to him. His hair was a soft brown and his face could only be described as squishy. He peered down at her taking a few seconds to analyze.

"It's a woman. You've seen a lot of them." Yunho stated.

"Yes but it's not any woman. That is the Princess."

Yunho glances down again. Recognition setting in.

"Invite her up Wooyoung." Yunho said.

"I'll take that as the invitation. Thank You! I may be the Princess but I can still hear fine. Please, talk about me more as if I'm not here." (Y/n) called up two the sailors.

"I apologize your highness. Would you like to board treasure?"

"Yes. If I may."

With that, she started walking up the bridge to be greeted by Yunho, his cheeks puffing out with a large smile.

The ship was large and hardly busy. The only two people in sight were Wooyoung and Yunho.

"Your Highness." Yunho and Wooyoung said in unison, bowing as she approached them.

"You may rise. I don't particularly like such formalities. You may call me (y/n)." She said back. The heat was intense as the time started creeping towards mid day.

"Have you ever been on a ship before?"

Yunho questioned.

"When I was little. I do not remember much."

"We would love to give you a tour!"

Wooyoung said, extending his arm as an invitation. (Y/n) took it no questions asked.

Yunho started to tour.

"This is the mainmast. And the crows nest is on top. That where wooyoung spends most his time. He's the look out."

The sun beats down harder as the move to the back of the ship. This is the quarterdeck. The ships wheel is here. Mingi normally sails in Captain's place."

"Speaking of the Captain, let's take her into his cabin. It's really pretty!" Wooyoung said excitedly.

As they approached the door, (y/n) started feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry but i'm not feeling so well." She stated, not quite conscious. Then she started to fall.

"(Y/n)!"

"Princess!"

Yunho lifted her up and brought her into the captains cabin. He sat her on the desk holding her up by her waist as Wooyoung went behind her.

"I don't think she can breathe." Wooyoung took the knife strapped to his thigh and cut the laces of the corset. Immediately (y/n) felt better.

Suddenly movement was heard from outside. Two voices.

"Yes your Highness. The charts are here." Hongjoong could be heard, already pushing open the door.

"What in Poseidon's name are you two doing?"

Yunho froze, hands still on the Princesses waist. Wooyoung looked guilty as he was behind her, laces in hand.

"What's going on?" Exclaimed the king, still out of view.

"Uh. Nothing. Just some of my crew got into my rum stash. Stay there and I will bring the maps out for you."

Hongjoong quickly grabbed the charts and walked back out.

"Here you go your Highness. I will discuss details later with you tonight."

The king left, unknowing that his daughter was on that ship. Hongjoong walked back in the cabin. (Y/n) was now fully conscious and aware of what happened, blush on her cheeks.

"I-" she started.

"We can explain." Yunho jumped in.

"I'm so sorry." Wooyoung whispered.

Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We need to talk." He said in a stern voice only looking at the woman in front of him.


	3. The Shadow

Hongjoong closed the door to his cabin with a loud snap, all three culprits looking guilty.

"What happened?"

All hell broke loose. Three people trying to explain at once was not effective.

"One at a time please. You, first."

He points at Yunho.

"Well you see. The princess came exploring and we showed her around but then she fainted and wooyoung cut her corset off and she was revived."

"Next, you." He pointed at wooyoung.

"Like yunho said, we were showing her around and she fainted because she couldn't breathe and I cut off her corset so she could breath. And. It. Worked."

Hongjoong then turned to the lady in question, arms crossed, expecting her side of the story.

"I was just curious. Corsets are the invention of the devil. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." The Princess went to bow in apology but her corset was off. Yunho quickly stopped her before she flashed their captain.

"Trouble? That's all I can see you being. You are way to curious for your own good." Hongjoong stood there contemplating on what to do next.

"I will leave your ship if you would like." (Y/n) said gently. Hongjoong found her amusing.

"You have three questions. Go."

The Princess needed to gather her thoughts.

"Why are you here?"

Hongjoong smiled.

"Your father is incapable of keeping the sea boarders safe. We were hired to defend and take care of what he can't. That was one."

She had to think but a second question slipped out.

"So you are mercenaries?"

"Thats two and no, not exactly. It's a bit more complicated than that."

Her curiosity peaked.

"Then what are you?"

Yunho looked down, almost ashamed. Wooyoungs chest puffed out. Hongjoong for the second time in 24 hours stood in front of her, grabbing her chin, tilting her blushing face towards him.

"We are pirates."

"Pirates? You don't look too scary, or impressive for that matter."

Hongjoong sighed, plopping down on to a chair.

"Some of us have...standards."

"I can tell. You guys are way to clean cut and good looking to be bad. Not to mention, well mannered"

Wooyoung and Yunho had a mumbled conversation.

"She basically just called us hot."

"The Princess said we were well mannered."

Hongjoong shot them a glare.

"Don't think we aren't bad. Because we are. We do bad things. The only reason we are here is money. My crew and we call ourselves Ateez and you are on my ship, Treasure."

Suddenly a man burst through the door.

"Captain. There's a fleet of ships to the north. They're flying The Shadows flag."

Yunho jumped up and ran out the door. Wooyoung looked at the captain and nodded before leaving calmly.

"Jongho, get the Princess a new outfit. Call San and Mingi and send them here. Yeosang already knows, correct?"

The boy Jongho nodded. His arm stretched out reaching for (y/n).

"What's going on." (Y/n) asked with slight panic.

Hongjoong pushed them out of his cabin.

"Jongho will explain. Watch over her. Her safety is your utmost importance."

"But captain!"

"Jongho, no sass. We have Yunho and Seonghwa. They should do fine without you. Now go. Immediately."

Jongho pulled the Princess with him across the deck and heading for under.

"What is going on?!" She demanded.

Jongho looked guilty.

"No one in your kingdom has been exactly truthful with you. The shadow is a union of pirates and they are very powerful. They all fall under the captain and lead ship known as JYP." He opened the latch and started climbing down the ladder.

"Come down here." The Princess knew she could trust him for some reason and decided to follow him. Well, as best as she could because her skirt got stuck.

"I cant. The skirts are too big!"

Men had now started showing up out of no where, everyone looking hectic.

"Take it off then."

"Jongho!" She shouted in surprise and disapproval.

At that moment a beautifully tall man showed up in front of her.

"I'm very sorry about this but we need to keep you safe." He ripped the bottom half of her dress with his knife. This lead to the princess falling down the hole she was stuck in, right into Jongho's waiting arms.

"I'm Mingi by the way. Jongho, she will fit best into Sans clothes."

Jongho didn't even bother to put her down as he made his way to Sans trunk.

"You didn't finish. Please continue."

"From what I've been told, Stray kids and Got7 are the other ones here today. Both ruthless."

"But how does this effect me?"

Jongho placed her on a bed as he dug in a trunk by candle light.

"The Shadow is after you, Princess. They've been plotting to kidnap you for ransom and leverage for two months now."

He threw her a pair of brown pants and a loose white top. He turned around, eyeing her up for just a second before running to another trunk and pulling out a long strip of bandage and grabbing a small pair of brown boots.

"Then wouldn't I be safer in the castle? My father said you guys should stay away from me."

"Princess, you need to change. And to answer that, yes he did. But your kingdom is compromised. That is the only way we wouldn't know about the fleet coming in. Someone in your kingdom is probably working for them. Now change."

"Turn around. "

He did. She slid off all her frilly fabric and bandaged her chest. The clothes were tight but good enough.

"You can turn around. But this still doesn't explain why I'm with you on this ship."

Jongho sighed.

"You seem very smart. You really do. But you can't put two and two together?"

"You're part of The Shadow. Aren't you?" She accused, shoving her finger in his chest.

"No," Jongho shouted with offense. "Where's the last place you'd look for a princess?"

(Y/n) felt dumb. Ateez was protecting her. She went to ask another question and Jongho sighed.

"You really ask a lot of questions."

"Yes I do. Now why were you assigned to protect me then?"

"Princess,"

"(Y/n). Sorry. Just call me (y/n)."

Jongho rolled his eyes.

"Princess, there is no better person to protect you than me."

The ship jerked as it started to move. (Y/n) fell into Jongho's arms.

"Don't worry. While you're with me, you will never get hurt."


	4. The Knife and the Captain

Jongho's hands lifted off her waist.

"Alright Princess. We have to get some weapons."

His hand held hers gently as he pulled her back above deck.

"Normally we would be ready to battle immediately but," he glanced over at her "we have precious cargo this time so we will aim for negotiations."

The ship was even more active than when she went bellow. The ocean was flying fast past them.

"You look shocked."

Yunho said as he approached the two figures.

"I thought you said you've been on a ship before."

"I have been on a ship before. Just not a moving one."

Yunho chuckled. Jongho rolled his eyes.

"Princess, you look too feminine. Do you mind if I put a hat on you?"

"Not at all."

Yunho reached for the hat on his head and placed it on hers, not forgetting to tuck her hair up.

"You're still clearly a woman. You'll have to stand behind the crowd with me. I need weapons Yunho. My knife won't suffice."

Yunho turned to a smaller boy working on the sails.

"Go fetch Seonghwa and tell him that the idiot is demanding weapons."

"Yes sir."

The boy ran off into the crowd of chaos.

In the distance large black sails were seen. Three ships sat in a formation.

It was The Shadow. A tall man appeared in front of Jongho.

"I can spare one pistol and a cutlass." He passed the said weapons to Jongho.

"What about her?"

"Princess, my name is Seonghwa. I'm a kind of a weapons master here. Have you used a weapon of any sort before?"

"All I've done is hand to hand combat for last minute self defense."

"That's better than nothing."

Seonghwa pulled on Jongho's thigh strap making it loose.

"Hey! That's my knife." Jongho shrieked, pushing Seonghwa's hands away.

"We need it just in case."

Seonghwa kneeled down in front of (y/n). His hands held the thigh strap and knife.

"May I put this on you?"

(Y/n) blushed. He may be a pirate but he was handsome and proper . He would win over a lord any day.

"Yes you may."

His hands worked quickly and the knife was strapped to her upper thigh.

"Try pulling it out." Jongho stated, observing her new look. To him, she looked like she could be a Pirate Princess. It suited her.

(Y/n)'s hands wrapped around the tough, wooden and leather handle. She pulled the knife out of its case. It was shiny and rainbow.

"Chrome." Seonghwa said. It was beautiful and it looked sharp.

Seonghwa leaned down so that he was close to her face.

"Only use this in an emergency."

She nodded. Seonghwa clapped his hands on Jongho's shoulders.

"Keep her safe."

"I will."

Throughout this interaction, The Shadow came closer. The ships were close enough that they can interact but not close enough for extreme damage. A small row boat with a handful of men was already on its way to the Treasure.

(Y/n) wanted to see the action but Jongho already shuffled her to the other side of the ship.

"Stay behind me." He whispered sharply as the men from the shadow started to board the ship.

They were various heights and all equally as gorgeous as the last one, with the exception of some lower rank crew members.

Hongjoong met them on the side of the ship, Seonghwa and another man flanking him. Mingi was not too far away and Wooyoung could barely be seen in the crows nest with a rifle. The man in front of the enemy was tall. He had ruffled black hair and piercings.

"Jaebum." Hongjoong said as a greeting.

"I think you know why we are here."

Hongjoong scoffed.

"We don't have what you're looking for." The man next to Jaebum spoke up. He was short with bleach blonde hair.

"Chan here. Captain of the Stray Kids. I'm sure you know me. And i'm also sure you know of my resources." He glanced around the crowd of tense men. Jongho slid in front of her as Chan looked their way.

"Let me tell you...Hongjoong, I know that the last place the Princess was seen was at this ship-"

"You know because you were trying to kidnap her, right?"

"I would call it borrow. Even so, I know that the chance that she is on this ship is high."

Another man spoke up. He was shorter as well and was tan with dark hair. His profile was beautiful and deadly.

"You should know that with the amount of times we've had run ins with Ateez, we would know your crew." Jongho's hand laced around (y/n) wrist, pulling her back more.

"As Jackson said, we know your crew. And we know that your best fighter is standing in the back for some reason." The tension that was drawn was cut with a knife. Literally. (Y/n) felt a knife pressed against her neck. For the second time today, all hell broke loose.

"I'll be taking you with me." Said the man holding her hostage. He smelled like stale rum and urine. She knew he wasn't a captain or even high ranking.

Jongho swung around quickly. His cutlass gave no issue as he pushed it through the man. The man fell to the ground, blood pooling.

"Don't look Princess."

Jongho pulled her away towards an opening in the crowd. That opening led to the captains cabin.

Jongho cut his way through, sparring no enemy. Jongho's hand pulled open the cabin door. When they stepped inside though, the door slammed shut. There stood the blond man from before.

"You were always a good fighter Jongho, not the brightest though."

Jongho pushed the Princess behind him.

"You aren't getting her."

"I am." Chan had his gun pulled out and pointed at his head. He slowly moved around Jongho, watching his hands.

"Hello love. You're coming with me today." Jongho knew that there was no way out of the situation without him being shot. And he was willing to sacrifice. (Y/n) knew that Jongho would be shot if he did anything. As Chan was dragging her out, she did the most rash thing she could think of. She pulled out the chrome knife and slashed Chans' arm. He started bleeding immediately and let go.

(Y/n) took this opportunity to run back to Jongho who already had his weapon out.

"You shoot, I shoot. Now leave. " he said in a commanding tone.

"Will do. But just remember baby girl, I'm coming for you. You will be mine. " he made a haste exit.

Sounds of fighting died down until it was quiet. The enemy made their retreat. Hongjoong walked into his cabin with a taller, but still small, boy with him.

He ran over to Jongho and hugged him.

"Jongho. We missed you out there." He looked at the Princess who was staring out into space.

"Is she okay?"

Jongho shrugged. He wasn't sure but he was worried.

Hongjoong was observing the conversation.

"Jongho, go out and help clean up the bodies. She doesn't need to see that."

"Yes sir."

The boy in front of her was a person from a picture book. He was stunning.

"Princess are you okay?"

He went to hold her hand but saw the bloodied knife. That's when she started crying.

"No. I'm not okay. I hurt him. I hurt him. He was bleeding. I had no choice but how can I be a gentle queen someday if I hurt people? He was in pain!" The boy pulled her in to hug her, gently running his hand through her hair, Yunho's hat abandoned on the ground.

"I know. Darling I know. You'll be an amazing Queen someday because you have had many experiences and i'm sure you will go through more. But there will be people there to help you. For now i'm here."

"Thank you. I don't even know your name."

He pulled out of the hug, wiping her tears.

"Yeosang. If you ever feel sad or lonely, just call my name."

"Thank you Yeosang."

A cough was heard. Hongjoong was still in the room. Yeosang smiled one more time before leaving the cabin.

"I need to discuss more things with you Princess. Please, sit down. It may be a while till the deck is clean again."


	5. The Betrayal

"You did well today." Hongjoong started the conversation with.

"Thank you." (Y/n) responded back, still a little shocked about the events prior.

"We are currently sailing back to the castle. Your father needs to be updated."

"What do they want with me?"

Hongjoong didn't want to answer but she deserved to know.

"Many things. Each person for a different reason. JYP wants you for ransom. Got7 wants to sell you to another kingdom. Princesses are worth a lot."

"And Stray Kids?"

Hongjoong visibility gulped.

"Something less...pure."

(Y/n) looked down.

"I don't want to be involved."

"You don't have a choice."

The sound of the ocean was heard as they sat in silence. The Captain was in front of her quietly observing her movements. A knock on the door sounded.

"Come in."

"Captain. The desk is clean enough. We have reached the dock." The man looked over at the princess.

"You should see who's waiting for us."

"Thank you San. Stay here and watch over her for me. I think you'll get along."

"Yes sir."

Hongjoong quickly got up leaving the cabin swiftly.

The man was an average height and lean. His hair was brown with streaks of red mixed it. It looked as if when he was being made, perfect angles were the most important thing.

"I know this must be stressful."

"How? How do you know how stressful this is for me?"

San sat on the Captain's desk. His face showed genuine kindness.

"Pass me the knife. You honestly look terrifying holding it like that."

She passed him the knife, blood still somewhat liquid on it. Chan's blood.

San was quiet as he pulled out a rag. He wiped the blood off, revealing the shiny rainbows again.

"I'm not too different from you."

He admired the knife before setting it down on her palms again. (Y/n) gazed down. It's like all the past evidence was erased. She slid it back into its slot on her thigh.

"You're educated, right?"

"I am a princess."

"In your geography studies, have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Pirevia?"

"Of course! When I was young, I was told my betrothed lived there. He disappeared."

"Why do you think he disappeared."

"I dont know?"

"Because he didn't want to be a Prince anymore. He felt pressured to be in a role he didn't fit into. He wanted to explore."

"San-"

"I know. It's a lot to take in. I had a hard time adjusting too. But you're going home. And you'll make a great queen."

The door was thrown open with force. Guards from her kingdom were coming in.

"She's here your majesty."

One guard immediately went to San, gun already pointed.

"Stand up, hands above your head."

San complied. The guards guided them out of the cabin. What was happening on the deck was unexpected.

All the crew was on their knees, hands in the air. Each person had one guard behind them. The main crew had two.

"What are you wearing? This is improper. You should've stayed in your room." The King ridiculed her.

She looked around the deck. Each member was in a different state of disarray. She looked at Yunho who was being held down against the floor.

"Yunho!"

She took confident strides over.

"Release him!"

The guards looked at the King.

"Now!"

They let go. Yunho sat up. His face was bloody with a scratch down the side. She couldn't stand seeing them this way. (Y/n) ripped a small section of her shirt, exposing her side a bit to all the eyes of men. Her hand reached forward. Yunho flinched away.

"It's ok. I'm here. I won't let you get hurt anymore." Yunho leaned into her touch, blood slowly disappearing off his face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

She demanded sternly, looking at her father. He snickered.

"You spend one day in this hell hole with a bunch of filthy pirates and you turn rebellious. You have no respect child!"

"Release them."

"They kidnapped you."

"They helped me!"

"Bring her to her room."

She fought against the guards. No hands will be laid on her.

"And what will happen to my saviors?" She asked desperately.

"Your kidnappers will be send to the dungeon and hanged for piracy in the morning."

"Bullshit!" Jongho screamed.

"We had a deal." A guard kicked him in the side. (Y/n) ran over, pulling him up to lean him against her. He was badly hurt. She couldn't just sit her and do nothing.

"You should know how politics work. It's not my fault your Captain isn't smart. Do you really think I would've let you go?"

"You are a King! You are supposed to care and help and be kind!" His daughter shouted.

"And you are a Princess. Highborn and a trophy for any kingdom we sell you to."

Her fathers real face was showing. Is this how he felt all along?

"And you," the King said, pulling San up to his feet.

"You are a Choi. You'll make my kingdom a pretty penny. Keep him separate. Now take them all to their rightful places."

The guards started pulling (y/n) away from Jongho. She clung to him, not willing to let any of them die. Not for a reason like this.

Jongho smiled. His cheeks puffing up.

"It'll be ok. Just think. Maybe you are as smart as you seem." He patted her thigh before pushing her off of himself.

"No!"

The guards pulled each man up, hauling them off the ship. No care was given to how injured they were.

The last four people were on the ship, with guards of course.

"Hongjoong. You really don't know how to lead."

The King threw a fist into his stomach. Hongjoong hunched over. (Y/n) fell to the ground. He was the first honest man she's met. He's in pain. And it's because of her.

"Please. Stop." She cried. The King took pitty and with a wave of his hand, Hongjoong was dragged off the ship.

"Choi San. It's been a while."

"Your Majesty." He hissed back.

"Your parents will want to see you again. They'll be disappointed to know where you were."

"I'm disappointed to know how you've changed. A filthy lier who only runs a kingdom off manipulation." San spit at the king. A slap rung across the quiet deck.

"Take him away. Lock him in one of the nicer rooms. Two guards at every entrance."

San was pulled away, a bruise already starting to show.

"My lovely daughter. You will be put on lockdown for now."

"Our kingdom is compromised."

"Oh. I know. I let it happen. Think, my lovely daughter, think. I set them up."

Footsteps echoed down the dock as someone approached. A small tuft of blond hair appeared from the bridge.

"Hello, love. You really did a number on me."

Chan was standing there. His arm bandaged up. Smirk on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so tough." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I like that though."

"Captain Bang Chan. Will you please escort her to her room? And don't let her out unless I say so."

"Yes...your Majesty."


	6. The Rescue

Chan followed her up the stairs and down her hall to the large area that was her room. As they approached the door, Chan spun her around, pushing her against a wall.

"As much as I would like to come in your room, I don't think right now is a good time." His pale hands grazed the exposed skin on her side.

"But I will soon."

He let her go. (Y/n) walked into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Think

Jonghos voice echoed through her head. She couldn't leave them there to die. A bath was drawn and steaming in the corner. Mina must've prepared it. Mina.

(Y/n) flew to the door. Chan stood outside as well as two guards. He turned around.

"Did you need me princess? I'm willing to help with anything."

"Please fetch my handmaiden Mina. I need her to help me dress and bathe."

"I could do that too."

A guard turned to look at him.

"You could but you won't. Go get her." Chan huffed and stormed off.

She needed to confirm this plan. Think. She has one night. Roughly 8 hours. Think. She saw everyone but one person on that deck. Think. Jongho left his knife.

"Princess?" Minas voice called from outside her door.

"Come in."

Mina entered. Chipper as always.

"You know how to bathe by yourself. Does this have to do with the people outside?"

"Mina, how loyal are you?"

"As loyal as they come. Why? Am I about to help you break out?"

(Y/n) held a neutral face.

"At least take the bath before you go. I will bring back a suitable outfit. Is there anything else you need?"

"A bag of food and water. As much as you can shove in there."

Mina nodded and walked off.

(Y/n) stripped off her borrowed clothes, sorry San, and laid in the tub. She may be about to do some dumb things but she could be clean while doing it. A quick rub down and she was clean. She stood up, drying off and threw a robe on, patiently waiting for Mina. Another knock sounded.

"I brought what you had asked for."

Mina laid the objects on the bed. A black sack stood filled. Pouches of water and food were inside. The clothes. Her normal non corset undergarments, a fitting black shirt, black bottoms, and tall black leather boots.

(Y/n) changed.

"I like the new look. It fits you." Mina admired her princess.

"Thank you. Would you mind braiding my hair nothing too fancy. I need to go as soon as possible."

"Yes. Of course." Once her hair was braided and out of her face, her plan was in action.

"Mina. I want you to leave now. Please tell the men outside that I am so tired and I do not want to be interrupted until morning."

"Will do."

Mina headed towards the door.

"Stay safe."

She left. The Princess when straight for her jewelry box, dumping all that she could fit in the bag. It's now or never. Now came the worst part of her plan.

"The window."

She headed towards the window. Pitch black outside. The bag was strung on her shoulder, and Jongho's knife, back on her thigh. It felt like she's had it forever. The window pushed open. It was large enough that she wouldn't die if she tried to leave. Her window had a sill. And the sill led to a rocky outside.

"You can do this. Be brave."

The ocean crashed on the rocks below her. She now stood on the edge, the cold night breeze flowing by. One foot after the other, she shimmied to the edge.

"Am I really going to risk my life for a bunch of pirates I just met?"

One foot on the rocky wall.

"Apparently."

She teetered as she placed the rest of her limbs on the rocks. Her arms already getting weak. (Y/n) maneuvered herself sideways so that she was just above the gate to the private dock. The way down was long. Falling would mean death, but it is too late back out. Her arms went down first. The splashing of the rocks made her grip slippy. Two feet next. She kept the process. 30 feet turned into 20. 20 feet to 10. The ground was so close. Her arms burned, begging for her to let go. But she couldn't. She inched down a bit more. The rocks now soaked this low. She placed her foot down, but it didn't stick. She slid down the wall, landing hard on her bottom.

"Fu-" she started to stay but opted out because of the chance of being caught. She checked her bag, still intact. The throbbing dimmed and she stood up. The treasure was wobbling in the distance. She walked around the lit up area and broke out into a sprint.

The treasure was larger and creepier in the night. Her footsteps could barely be heard as she tiptoed up the bridge.

"Wooyoung."

She whisper yelled.

A knife pressed against her throat from the back.

"Why do you know my name?"

"Wooyoung it's me you idiot, your Princess."

"How the-"

"No time. I noticed you weren't with the rest earlier. I figured you were still up there." She motioned to the crows nest.

"I can't set them free by myself. So I have a plan and I need you."

"Wow you just got 10x hotter."

She rolled her eyes.

"Gather all the weapons you can."

"Already done sweetheart." He flashed the three guns on his body and the multiple knives.

"So what's the plan?"

"San first. I know all the hidden passages."

The walk up the private doc was a quiet one. As they approached the gate, guards were seen making rounds.

"How did you even get out of your room?" Wooyoung whispered.

"I climbed."

"You just got 100x hotter."

She rolled her eyes again.

"If we can get past the guards, there is a false brick wall. You'll see what I mean."

Wooyoung peered around the corner.

"There's only three of them."

He smiled and sprinted in.

"Wooyoung!" She whisper yelled.

He walked into the area, the three guards already taking notice.

"I'm lost. I don't know where my friends are. Do you know them? Ateez?"

The guards charged. None of them could land a hit. Wooyoung looked like he was dancing. His motions were fluid and beautiful. This was well rehearsed.

"It's all clear."

She tiptoed around the fallen bodies.

"Don't worry, I only knocked them out."

She lead the way to the gate. To the left was a set of bricks that if the right one was pulled, a little opening was made. She pulled the brick and it opened.

"That, that is cool."

They crawled through the empty space, into another guard. Wooyoung wasn't out yet. She had to do something.

"Princess?"

And then she punched him in the face, hard.

"Damn. You knocked him out. You just got 1000x hotter. Are you sure you've never been in combat before?"

She kept walking, ignoring his presence.

"San should be in the upper west wing."

They made sure to check every hallway before turning. Wooyoung peaked around a corner.

"You father said two guards every entrance, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

Wooyoung wiggled his finger signaling her to come around the corner. There stood four guards. Two at each door.

"I know this room! Oh we are so lucky!"

"So what's the plan Captain (y/n)?"

She liked the sound of that.

"We need to get in."

Wooyoung nodded, another smirk taking over.

"Trust me." he whispered.

She did.

"I told you we should've gone to the left!" He yelled. This immediately got the guards attention.

"You're an idiot. I knew pirates were dumb but damn. You're a whole new level!"

Two guards went to them. They let themselves be captured.

"Bring this one to the dungeon with the other scum. And bring the Princess back to her room." The lead guard commanded.

"You are really going to disobey your King?" (Y/n) said, knowing where Wooyoung was leading.

"Oh. He did say two guards every door." Wooyoung feigned realization.

"What do we do?" Asked the guard holding them captive.

"Shove them in the room. The next guard that comes around will grab reinforcements."

They opened the door, pushing the two inside.

"I can't believe that worked."

"Your guards are dumber than you think. That's why you're better off with me."

"Wooyoung!"

Sans appeared around the corner and launched himself at Wooyoung, giving him a hug. Besides the large bruise on his cheek, he looked like the Prince he was born to be. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed in royal clothes. San looked over to her.

"Alright Princess. Wooyoung isn't smart enough to figure this out. What's the plan?"


	7. The Knight

"The plan," (y/n) clapped and smiled "is simple."

"(Y/n), Princess, we are trapped in a room with guards outside."

Wooyoung pointed out somewhat sarcastically with his eyes squinted on her.

"Wooyoung, Pirate, I've lived in this castle my whole life."

(Y/n) glided to next to the bed.

"It's been quite a few years since I've been in here but I can get us out?"

San nodded following along.

"Long story short, there's a secret passage under the bed."

She threw herself under the bed, slowly disappearing. To San, this was basically a magic trick.

"Princess?" San's brows furrowed. Wooyoung fell to his knees to look under. There stood the girl on a ladder. The false panel was lifted up as high as it could go. San followed and looked under.

"About how long do the rounds take."

(Y/n) frowned.

"Not very long."

She shifted so she was sat back next to San and Wooyoung.

"And where does this passage lead to?" San inquired. He wanted to be prepared for anything.

"The back of the kitchen. It's in the same wing as the path way to the dungeons. Although that will take some figuring out."

San rested his hand on his chin.

"We don't have much time."

He tugged on the royal blue jacket he put in and pulled off the extra unnecessary accessories. Wooyoung quickly pulled out a small pistol and knife and passed it to him.

"I'll go down first." Wooyoung stated with confidence.

"(Y/n) second and me last." Wooyoung headed down the thin passage way. It was clearly made to be an escape route but it was long forgotten. The Princess descended shortly after.

The rocks were cold around her and the farther they went down, the darker it got. San had placed the panel back in place as to draw no attention. They were operating with no light, making no sound. The smell of sweet food wafted by.

"I see the opening." Wooyoung whispered.

He gave a solid kick and the false bored pushed of the wall. Wooyoung disappeared into the shining light. Some gasps were heard beyond the entrance. (Y/n) reached the bottom and slid out, some dust collecting all over her. Wooyoung was standing next to two young maids, each having a smile on their face.

"Princess!" The ginger shouted, her freckled face full of surprise.

"Shhh!" (Y/n) hushed the girl.

"We can keep a secret!" Said the other maid. She had very curly black hair.

San's head popped out out the opening before completely tumbling out.

"Where to next?" He asked, brushing himself off.

"Well the entrance to the dungeons is at the end of this wing. But we have to cut through a court yard to get there. There's no short cuts."

The boys nodded and started walking towards the door. Wooyoung turned and winked at the still giggling girls.

"I still don't see what they see in you!"

San mumbled harshly. The small group tiptoed around the dark corners, heading towards the open area with San leading.

"Well, I think he's quite handsome and charming." (Y/n) responded in Wooyoung's defense.

Her chest slammed into San's back as he made an abrupt stop. The corridors at this point were completely lit up. There is no hiding from whoever is around the next few corners.

"As charming as Wooyoung may be, this is not the time to bring it up. The courtyard is how many turns away?"

"One left and a right and the courtyard is on either side of the hallway. The hallway has arches that make anyone very visible."

Wooyoung nodded, already checking the next turn.

"All clear." The group crept around the first corner and swiftly down the long hallway with no doors and windows. To the right was the hallway.

In that hallway was at least ten guards. Some were probably hidden in the corners of the courtyard.

San tilted his head back to rest against the cold wall. His lips were turned down and his eyes closed.

"There's no way to sneak in?" He asked one last time before settling on his plan.

"No. Then it wouldn't be a dungeon."

Wooyoung and San made eye contact, both agreeing on an unspoken idea.

"Princess," San started before looking down at the ground "please say here. We will clear the way."

"How?"

Wooyoungs voice sounded next.

"We are willing to do anything to get our crew mates back. Just stay here and don't look. We will come get you when we are ready."

"I-"

"Trust me." Wooyoung said while squeezing her shoulders.

"Okay."

The boys left around the corner. As she promised, she didn't look. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. The only thing that could be heard were small shuffles of feet and a light thump that follows. About five minutes later, San cane around the corner. His clean cut outfit was covered in splatters of red. Wooyoung came shortly after in a similar state.

San's eyes fell on the delicate girl in front of him.

"Here. Put this over your head. I don't want you to see this."

No questions asked, the Princess put the royal blue jacket over her head, a tear or two slipping out of her eyes. Two hands picked her up and held her bridal style.

"I got you. Don't worry. It'll be okay." Wooyoung hushed her. His warmth was comforting and radiant. As he turned the corner, the metallic smell hit her nose. Wooyoungs soft whispers of reassurance were still heard as they cut through the open hallway. The gate was at the end of it.

"There's a lock. Where the key?"

Sans voice echoed. Swiftly under the jacket she pulled the necklace off that she has on. Without moving the jacket, she pushed her hand out. Soft fingers picked up the necklace. In the chain was a small key.

"This doesn't look like it will fit. It's much too small." San said skeptically.

"It's a skeleton key. We made it to fit all locks while looking inconspicuous."

A click was heard as San unlocked the gate.

"Touché."

They went inside the gates and descended the stairs.

Wooyoung gently set the princess on her feet and san took his jacket back.

"Where to next?"

"The back of the dungeon probably. It's the hardest place to escape from. The captain and main crew should be there. "

She led the way. Cells started to appear.

"Please miss. Let me out!" An old withered man pleaded.

Soon after calls from everyone rang out.

"Sir let me out!"

"I'll pay you."

"I didn't do it. Please. I didn't do it."

(Y/n) kept her head down. They weren't her problem after tonight.

At the end of the dungeon were two cells reserved for pirates and men to be hanged.

The trio approached with San and Wooyoung leading and the princess behind the two.

"What's up?" Wooyoung whispered.

"Holy shi-" Mingi started to scream.

A sound of a slap rung through. Seonghwa interjected.

"Shut up! We don't know if any one is around."

Hongjoong came forward from the second cell with an astounded face.

"How the hell did you get San out?"

"I didn't." Hongjoong's thin eyebrow raised.

"Then who did?"

San and Wooyoung looked at each other. Both took a side step in the opposite direction of each other. (Y/n) was revealed.

She looked up to see five men shocked.

"I knew you were smart." Jongho smirked.

Once again, (y/n) tossed the key to San. He opened both cells. There was an immediate rejoice between the members. (Y/n) wished she could experience the camaraderie that they had. She hung back towards the wall as each member hugged the other. She would've stayed that way if it wasn't for him. Yunho stumbled his way to stand in front of her. The rest got quiet.

"Thank you Princess." He bowed and then looked up. His eyes flashed mischief as he pulled her into his arms, squeezing with gratitude. Each member followed until Hongjoong was last.

"Thank You. But this isn't over yet."

San had already walked around the small area and unlocked the rest of the crew mates. He passed the necklace back to her.

"They're down here!"

A loud booming voice echoed. Hongjoong made eye contact with the Princesses panicked face.

"Wooyoung. How much do you have?"

"San has a pistol he can give up. I'd prefer a sword. So luckily I have two more pistols and three knives. That covers the main crew."

Yeosang grabbed a knife and Hongjoong picked a pistol. They were armed and ready to fight.

"Main members will go first, then the Princess, lastly the rest of the crew will follow." Hongjoong advanced, tiptoeing up the stairs. One exit, one entrance. The noise was deafening as the first round was fired. (Y/n) couldn't help but cover her ears. So much was happening in no time.

"Princess. Let's go!" Yeosang's soft voice called to her. He gripped her hand and pulled her forward past the fallen soldiers. Past her fallen men.

"Where do we go?" Hongjoong called from the front.

"Take a left and then straight for two corridors and then left again. It'll take you to a side exit towards the dock."

Hongjoong did as she was told. Each soldier they passed would quickly fall.

(Y/n)'s mind was screaming at her. She was helping pirates escape. She was letting her men die. But her heart told her this was right. They were protecting her kingdom. They were betrayed by her kingdom.

"Princess!" A voice yelled but she couldn't hear it.

"Princess!" It came closer.

"(Y/n)!" Yunho's large hands turned her face to look at him. His eyes were frantically looking for hers.

He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. A gap opened up as he brought her to the front and took the key once more.

The door opened and a breeze drifted by. Yunho didn't even put her down as the whole group sprinted down towards the dock. Soldiers were now running towards them from all directions. Yunho placed her down before he boarded the ship. As if each member had telepathy, they knew what to do. Within seconds, Treasure was ready to sail. San went to move the small bridge that lead to the boat. The soldiers were upon them.

"Come with us!" San shouted, his hand reaching out. (Y/n) tossed the heavy bag to San who quickly passed it to an awaiting Yunho.

"Hurry!" The ship was inching away. She would have to jump now.

She ran.

She jumped.

She was pulled back.

"Hello love! Do you really think you could get away from me?"

Tears fell again.

"No!" She started moving as much as she could but Chan wouldn't let go.

"Please!" She cried. As she was passed to another man.

A large shadow leaped off the ship. Her knight in shining armor came. He pulled the knife out of her thigh strap and stabbed the mans hand. The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her knight pushed her behind him and moved back to the ship. Once they were close enough, he hoisted (y/n) up into San's awaiting hands. He then took a running start and leaped to the ship. His hands latched on to the edge and he pulled himself up. Mingi and Wooyoung were in place with rifles aimed directly at Chan and another officer. They wouldn't make a move. Hongjoong stood at the helm with Seonghwa. Watching the dock slowly fade into the distance. Yeosang held (y/n) as she cried. Her knight stood in front of her, kneeling down to make eye contact.

"Here." He passed her the knife and got up to walk away.

"But it's yours!" (Y/n) called back.

"I think you need it more than me, Princess." He called back teasingly.

Jongho then disappeared under the deck.


	8. Moonlight Kisses

The night was dark but the stars were shining. Yeosang held (y/n) for what seemed like forever. Her shoulders shook and the tears fell. The crew worked around the two who sat in the middle of the deck. Yeosang whispered sweet words of love and praise, assuring her she made the right choice. He rocked her back and forth until her breathing evened. His arms were the most comforting thing she's had in a while. (Y/n)'s tears dried as she sailed into her dreamland. Yeosang didn't know what to do with the Princess. He held her until Hongjoong and San came around the corner. 

"I don't really think she should sleep with the crew." Their Captain thought out loud. 

"Where to we put her then?" San replied. Yeosang continued swaying her gently out of fear that she would wake up. 

"She can sleep in my cabin until I think of something else." San nodded and kneeled next to Yeosang. 

"I got her." He lifted up the sleeping Princess and brought her to Hongjoong's cabin. A small bed laid off to the side of the desk. 

"Where will you be sleeping then?"

"With the rest of the crew." Hongjoong turned and walked away, heading below deck. San sat next to (y/n). She reminded him of himself. 

"It's going to be hard." He whispered to her subconscious mind. 

"But only for a few weeks." San's finger traced down her jawline. 

"You have all of the crew to support you." His finger booped her nose. 

"So just hang in there for now." The moonlight cast a soft light onto the scene. San leaned down and gently placed his lips on her head. He stayed like that for no longer than three seconds and sat up. 

"Goodnight princess."

The ship swayed into the darkness with only Mingi awake at the helm. 

———————

Chaotic is the only way to describe the noises (y/n) heard. 

"Jongho. Do not-"

"I'm an adult."

"Jongho I swear."

"I'm. An. Adult."

A bang was heard followed by giggles. (Y/n) sat up. She was in the cabin under a soft red embroidered blanket. The porthole let in small glimpses of light and the occasional splash of wave. The black clothes she is wearing were practical for last night but now, not so much. (Y/n) headed toward the door and opened it. There laid a gunpowder cover Jongho with a cackling Yunho over him.

"I'm sorry Princess. We are not usually like this" 

"We are definitely usually like this." Jongho said. 

"Princess." A voice called. It was familiar but not as familiar as some others. Mingi was his name. 

"I'm about to go get breakfast for Hongjoong and I. Would you like to join me?" Her stomach growled in response. 

"Absolutely." Mingi nodded his head towards the door next to the cabin. 

"The kitchen is down here." He pushed the door and walked down some steps. Another familiar but unfamiliar man stood there. 

"Ah Princess. I'm Seonghwa if you forgot."

"Oh yes. You do weapons!"

He nooded. "And I cook to with some of the other crew. A lot of us do and supervise more than one job." His hands were busy working as he slapped mystery meat on two plates with some fruit and bread. He passed those to Mingi. 

"I'm not so sure that this food will be to your taste." Seonghwa looked down at the eclectic mix of food. 

"Well if I'm staying here, I might as well will get used to it." Mingi smiled. 

"Even so, my bag I brought has some food in it and jewelry to sell. I figured I could contribute somehow." Seonghwa pulled out the said bag. 

"Hongjoong has the jewelry locked in his cabin." Seonghwa placed some cut up fruit on her plate and some bread that is almost fresh from her home. Well, what was her home. (Y/n) gratefully took the plate. Mingi had his too and gestured her up the small set of stairs. 

"Hongjoong is steering now. Let's go drop off his plate and eat together. He wanted to talk to you anyways." The two walked out onto the quarter deck. The salty breeze swirled through the air and passed her. A touch on her skin from the sky. Hongjoong, hearing their footsteps, turned around. 

"Princess, Mingi." He acknowledged the two while grabbing his plate. 

"So, we have some business to discuss but we can talk later when Mingi is steering again after breakfast." Mingi smiled and guided her towards the main mast. Wooyoung, Yeosang, San, and Yunho sat together eating. 

"Mingi!" They shouted with excitement. 

He slid over next to them. Mingi looked like he was home. And he was. Those boys were his friends, his family. But (y/n) she was a stranger. Why would they even think about welcoming her into the group. She sat a few feet away from Mingi's back and started nibbling on her food. Laughter rang across the deck. The level of camaraderie this crew had, it was amazing. (Y/n) started to reflect on her life. Her only friend was Mina. If any of these boys came to her, would she know how to be a friend?

"Why are you sitting alone?" A voice spoke up next to her. It was Seonghwa. 

"I just-" she didn't know how to answer. 

"You know they don't bite." He said. 

"No. We do. Not to pretty girls though." Yeosang called over the two. They sat down so it was a large circle. 

"Unless you ask. Then I'll gladly bite you." Wooyoung chimed in. Yunho hit his head. 

"Oh shut up." The group giggled again, this time (y/n) joining in. 

"So Princess," she looked up at Mingi's direction. 

"What role do you want to have here?" 

She actually didn't know. (Y/n) barely even knew what a pirate actually does. She did know however, that if she stayed home, she would've been married off as a prize. Or worse. 

"I'm not sure." Mingi nodded. 

"We are always looking for people to take over certain jobs. I'd offer you cooking but I think Seonghwa wouldn't like that." Seonghwa nodded at that statement.

"We will just talk to Hongjoong about it." Yunho said. 

Mingi stood up after finishing his breakfast and headed towards the helm. Shortly after, Hongjoong came. "Alright. Let's go!" He guided her to the cabin. He took the seat behind his desk and gestured to the one in front of him. She sat down. 

"I'm going to have you shadow a few members for the day and we will see how well you do."

"Okay!"

"First will be Yeosang, he's the spymaster and is the only one here besides San and I who can read. So with him, you will help organize maps and help plot courses as well as read letters from our men on land." He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf in the corner. A large blue book was in his hands. Hongjoong put it on the desk with a loud bang. 

"These are all my maps." Yeosang walked in at that time. 

"Yay, I'm first!" Hongjoong gestured for him to come in further. 

"I'll be back in two hours."

"So first things first, can you alphabetize that book of maps. The pages can be moved." She was in no position to say no. The pages were thin and the book was at least six inches tall. She started and it wasn't until an hour and thirty minutes in that any thing happened. 

"Interesting." Yeosang said out loud. 

"What?" 

"I was receiving a letter when we got attacked. Apparently Stray Kids have been loading up on weapons but it seems like we already know why. The weird part is that the Captain, Chan, he's bought some land with a mansion on it. I wonder why. I'll be back" Yeosang got up and left out the door. (Y/n) continued alphabetizing until he came back. "You only have five minutes left with me but you can leave. Go find Wooyoung." 

And so she did. 

Or tried. 

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Wooyoung's voice asked next to her ear. Naturally, (y/n) screamed. 

"You!" He was hanging upside down on a rope. Gently, he let himself down. 

"I'm the rigger and lookout." He took her hand and guided her around the main mast. 

"I work up there." He pointed above them. The netting on the side gently swayed. This looked like a death wish. 

"Go up." He said. 

"Up there? Where I could fall to my death?" He chuckled. 

"You climbed out of your window before. This should be nothing." 

Her hands and feet worked in tandem as she climbed higher and higher. Unfortunately there was a small gap between the crows nest and the rope. She could barely reach the small ladder hanging out of it. Wooyoungs hands found place on her hips, lifting her up. (Y/n) used what little upper body strength she had to pull herself in. 

"Man. You must be muscular."

"Damn right. You want to feel?" He pulled his sleeves up. She rolled her eyes. 

"So what do we do?" The Princess asked. 

"We wait. If you see cloud looking type things that are moving toward you at a quick pace, you ring the bell. And if sails need to be let down or pulled up, you do that." 

"That...sounds boring."

"Sometimes it is but you have me to help pass the time." The two sat in the crows nest discussing what life is like for a pirate.

"So you're telling me he wasted all those apples for a party trick?" She giggled. 

"He did! It was terrifyingly hilarious." She sat up. 

"What about you? What's your story?" Wooyoung pulled a small smile that didn't meet his eyes. 

"It's not very well suited for a Princess." She stood up, holding onto the mast. 

"I'm not a Princess anymore. I left." She pouted. 

"So stop calling me a Princess."

"Well what would you like me to call you then?"

"(Y/n)."

"(Y/n), the runaway princess, the master of sails." The two giggled. 

"I'm no master of sails. This was entertaining being with you but I don't think I could do this everyday day."

"Neither did I." The two sat down again. 

"Why? 

"I moved around a lot when I was young. I was an orphan. My parents were murdered. I don't even know who by. I did a lot of things to get by. A lot of bad things." 

"It's okay! You're here now!" 

"(Y/n). You're new. We still do lots of bad things. Just this time we have some justification." They sat in silence for a few moments. 

"Quite a pair we are." 

"Jung Wooyoung, orphan boy, master of sails." She screamed at the top of her lungs. Not that anyone could hear them. He laughed and echoed with a claim about her. 

"And (l/n) (f/n), runaway princess," he needed another title. One befitting of her. He stood up and at the top of his lungs screamed to the almost noon sky. 

"Now introducing (l/n) (f/n), the runaway Princess, the Queen of the seas."

"Queen of the seas huh?" She asked, pulling him down. 

"Absolutely. And I will stand by it."

"Can you two come down now?" A softer voice yelled. The two peered over the edge. There stood Seonghwa in an apron. 

"I need my assistant." He said in clarification. 

"I think thats me." Wooyoung nodded in agreeance. He headed down and went under her to help her down. Once the two were on deck, Seonghwa took her away. 

"We will be making lunch!" The two arrived in the kitchen where food sat in many containers. 

"I've been prepping a stew. Have you cooked before?" 

"No."

"Okay then you can clean the plates from breakfast."He sat her by a tub of water with a rag. 

"So all I have to do is wet the plate and dry it off?" Seonghwa's face showed shock. 

"You need soap too, Princess." He went back to cutting. 

"I- okay." She looked for the bottle of liquid but there was none. 

"Seonghwa. What soap? There is none." Seonghwa once again was basically speechless.

"The bar of soap." He pointed at what (y/n) thought was a lump of who knows what. He decided to keep watching her. 

"Oh." She picked up the bar and inspected it. She had always used the finest liquid soap. Seonghwa walked over to her and stood behind her. He took (y/n)'s hands and guided them. 

"You wet the bar in the tub." He did.

"Rub it on the plate." He guided her hand to do so. 

"Drunk it in the water." Seonghwa submerged both their hands. 

"And dry it off." He held the plate as she dried it off. 

"Thank you."

"No problem."

There wasn't much else to do besides that so when she finished she sat off to the side picking at some bread. Soft hands took the bread away. 

"If you're not going to eat it, don't pick at it." Jongho frowned while taking a big bite. 

"Well I was going to eat it."

"Sure you were. You do need to eat though." 

"I'm not hungry." He leaned down so they were almost nose to nose. (Y/n)'s cheeks heated up. 

"You will be later though." Jongho grabbed an apple and split it open and placed it in her palms.

"Once you are done eating this, come out to the deck and see me."

The apple was sweet and crunchy. But it didn't last very long. As she got down to the last few bites, she wondered what she would be doing with Jongho.   
The deck was less busy than the morning. Only a few smaller boys were mopping. Wooyoung's head could be seen slightly peeking out of the crows nest but you had to be looking to see.   
Jongho stood at the side of the ship, looking out into the waters.

"Jongho." She called out gently. He turned and smiled.

"Now this isn't really shadowing. It's training every man on this ship has done. You need to learn how to fight so you will be spending most of the afternoon with me." Jongho rolled up his sleeves. He was in a mostly white shirt and black looser pants. 

"Let's take this slow." His hands came up. 

"Try to hit me." 

"Jongho." 

"Try. Key word. Try." 

Her fists came up. She shuffled forward but he didn't move. (Y/n) went to punch his face but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Held her wrist up in the air so high that she had to stand on her tiptoes. 

"Now your stomach is exposed." His ruthless hand tickled her. She couldn't breath but also couldn't escape. Her giggles ran across the deck, gathering some attention. 

"Where's the sexy girl that knocked a guy out?" Wooyoung teased. Jongho let go. 

"Please don't ever do that again."

"Well I don't want to hit you so tickling will have to do. But every time I tickle you, that's a punch from someone else." 

"I can handle it."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can!" She stomped her foot. 

"You are like an innocent child. You really can't."

"Come at me then." 

She stood there with her fists up. 

"(Y/n)." He warned. She smirked. 

"Or are you too afraid I'm going to beat you." 

"Oh please." He calmly walked over to her his fist came up and he aimed for her gut. The only thing is, when he went to punch her, she wasn't there. (Y/n) had moved out of the way and slid behind him. She launched herself on his back. 

"Are you-" her hands went to his throat. 

"I could kill you right now." She said. Jongho went fall backwards on the deck to get her off. (Y/n) scrambled off before she could get hurt. Once her feet hit the ground, she turned back. Jongho and (y/n) had a stare off. She ran. 

"Wooyoung! Save me! Please!" Her hands were on the netting. 

"Oh gods, he's going to kill me." She started to climb. 

"Oh no you don't!" His hands found her waist. She was thrown over his shoulder. Wooyoung's high pitched laugh rang out. The audience consisted of all but Seonghwa who was making dinner. Even Hongjoong was laughing at the show these two put on. 

"What are you going to do now?" Her fists let out fury on his back and not a dent was made. 

"Thanks for the massage, Princess." That's what sent her anger and annoyance over the edge. 

"I'm not a Princess! Stop calling me that!" Jongho was still holding her firmly over his shoulder. 

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This!"

Her hand met his butt. Hard. 

"You little-" she used the shock to wiggle out. Jongho wasn't expecting that. She ran at him and threw her whole body on him. Both fell to the ground. (Y/n) pulled the knife from her thigh strap and hovered it above his neck while straddling his hips. 

"You're dead."

The whole crew was silent. 

"I guess you got me. But the element of surprise won't get you far in the end. You still need to train." He slapped her thigh twice, signaling to get up. She did. 

"I will train with you as long as you take me seriously."

"Deal." The two shook hands. Her afternoon went by quickly with the two sparing and learning basics. 

"Dinner!" Seonghwa announced. Wooyoung slid down from his post and ran over to the dueling two. 

"She needs food." He pulled her towards the kitchen where some fish was laid out as well as a few other sides. 

"I made you a plate." Seonghwa gestured over to the side. 

"Thank you!" The pair walked over to the main mast where the same group from morning sat. 

"How has your day been so far?" Yunho questioned. 

"Quite eventful. Will I be with you today?" He shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. We may be together tomorrow."

The six of them sat and talked. Wooyoung discussed his day. Mingi and Yeosang argued about the logistics of steering. Yunho was with Seonghwa collecting plates and washing them. And San, he sat in silence watching the group have fun. The sun was setting and the stars came out. Most of the crew sat around. A soft voice led the ship to silence.

Out through the ocean breeze  
I still hear her voice calling me  
Hair as golden as the suns rays  
Eyes bluer than the sky on its clearest days

Darling just wait a little more  
Till i arrive on the shore  
Together we will stand   
Together we will live hand in hand

Just wait a little more  
We will be one for evermore

Jongho sat with some main crew. He would sing and the rest would follow. Then they all got quiet once more. Expecting Jongho's soft voice, she was shocked when another one came. San.

Hold on tight my dear  
For I will always be near  
Together we will stand  
Together we will live hand in hand

I still hear you call out to me  
Past the waves and the sea  
Its you who loved a poor sailor like me  
Because we are meant to be

The whole crew joined in. It was beautiful. The whole night was filled with laughter, rum, and fun. As much as she wanted to stay, she was getting tired. Her footsteps barely made a sound as she approached Hongjoong. 

"Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"My cabin again. I already have ideas for where you will sleep in the future but we need to make a stop before then."

"Thank you."

The sound of laughter muffled as she closed the door. Once again she was in this bed. The moonlight shown through the window has her eyes fluttered closed. The soft swaying rocking her gently. 

————————

Most of the men were asleep by the time he built enough courage to open the door. For the second night in a row, he sat next to her. 

"You are doing so well." He whispered. His fingers caressing her face again. 

"Better than me." The starlight kissed her cheeks as she shifted into his touch. 

"Like Wooyoung said, you really are a Queen of the sea." His hand found hers. 

"Maybe a runaway princess for a runaway prince." San leaned down and gently placed his lips on her head. He stayed like that for no longer than three seconds and sat up. 

"Goodnight princess."

And the ship still swayed into the darkness with only Mingi awake at the helm.


	9. Green Eyes

Unlike the day before, (y/n)'s wake up call was quite peaceful. And it was by the same person both days. It shows how soft some pirates can be.

"Wakey wakey." Jongho's soft voice cooed as he tapped her nose.

"No." She mumbled and turned the opposite way.

"Yes. You don't have a choice."

She didn't budge. So Jongho's solution was picking her up.

"Unhand me you demon child!" He opened the door and plopped her unceremoniously on the deck.

"Captain wanted to see you." He said with a smile on his face. She sat on the deck pouting.

"Captain wanted to see you." She mimicked his voice while frowning at the ground. Jongho crouched in front of her and tilted her chin to him.

"And I'm the demon child."

"Demon Children," Hongjoong said to the two of them.

"Listen up. Today will be our last day sailing until we reach our first stop of this long journey. We will be at a trading post, Clew."

(Y/n) nodded while following along.

"For the first half of the day, you will be following along more of my crew. The second half will be training with Jongho again. Jongho will have to prepare you for town tomorrow."

"Okay." Mingi came next to Hongjoong.

"Alright Captain. I'm ready!"

Mingi's hand stretched out towards (y/n). She took it. He pulled her up and guided her up the small set of stairs.

"This is the helm. If I'm being honest, I'm not sure if Captain will actually let you take this job. You need some training still. But it's not hard."

"So what do you do here?"

"I am a Sailing Master. I help navigate and sail the ship."

"That's interesting. How did you learn?"

"My father taught me."

Mingi's hand fell on (y/n)'s hips, guiding her towards the wheel.

"I'm sure with some training, you would be well suited for this."

Her hands fell on the wooden handles and her eyes closed. She could feel the ocean in her palms. No wonder why Mingi loved being here. The rush of the ocean flew through her body. His hands never left her hips.

"It feels nice, right?"

"Yes." She let out with a smile.

"So steering isn't that hard. Normally Yeosang will come up and tell us where we are heading, then we will have to get us there. As long as you have the stars and a compass, you will know your way."

Out of all the men on board, she never though Mingi would be the poetic one.

"The left side is called Port and the right it Starboard. You'll hear those most often when up here. And when looking foreword from the helm, that is Bow. Behind us is, that's Stern."

"Got it."

Mingi's laugh could be felt behind her.

"So if I say 'Head towards Port Bow' where would we go. Show me."

(Y/n) used her muscles and started to turn the wheel. Mingi's hands fell on hers.

"Not too quickly now. You may accidentally throw some people overboard at that rate."

He eased the speed and they turned a bit. Wooyoung was seen in the distance already adjusting the sails.

"How does this work?"

"Hmm...that's a bit complicated. I'll show you later someday." The two stood there. (Y/n) at the wheel and Mingi guiding gently behind her.

"How about you tell me a little about yourself." Mingi asked.

"Like what?"

"Like how was it growing up in a castle?"

"Suffocating. I wished I was a Prince somedays."

"Oh?"

"Princes get to go into battle. They get to visit other kingdoms. They get to visit towns and see citizens. They get to be...free."

Mingi's arms wrapped around her waist as he squeezed her tenderly.

"As long as you are here, you will be free. I promise." Her hands let go of the wheel. She turned in the embrace, her arms circling around him.

"I want to be free."

"You are free."

Mingi and (y/n) stuck together for most of the morning, training, laughing, and just living. (Y/n) realized Mingi was just a carefree man. She could spend all her time with him. He made her calm too.

The sun rose to near the middle of the sky before footsteps were heard. Yunho appeared before them.

"I hope your morning went well?"

"Yes. The best one yet!"

"You've only been here two days."

"And?"

"Point taken."

"Am I with you now?"

"Yes!"

Mingi gave her one last squeeze and sent her on her way.

"I'm the Quartermaster. I'm basically the substitute Captain that's employed full time."

"So you are the next most powerful person on board?"

"Basically."

He lead her under deck. The same rows of beds were there, this time some were occupied. San sat atop his, polishing an array of weapons.

"San!" (Y/n) smiled, gaining his attention.

"(Y/n)." He acknowledged back. Yunho stayed off to the side as she headed towards San.

"When will I get to shadow you?"

San frowned, looking at the knife in his hands.

"You won't." Yunho said, leaning against a door.

"Why?" She said looking at San once more.

"My role is a little...it's not good for people like you to see."

"People like me?" She inquired a little more harsh than intended.

"I just meant that you're well..." he gestured to her.

"That I'm just like you." She snapped and stomped off to Yunho.

Yunho opened the door and she stepped through. Before he followed, he was sure to give a disapproving face to San. But Yunho knew San was right. An Assassin is no job for a Princess like her. For a Queen like her. She had better things coming.

"Okay so. We are just going to work on finances and then I have meetings with some crew members. You can just sit in."

(Y/n) shifted papers around and helped sort money. It was boring but something to do. Seonghwa even dropped off lunch for them. A knock sounded on the door.

"Sir?" A small cabin boy asked.

"Ah yes, Jasper. You wanted to discuss wages?"

"Yes Sir." He took a seat.

"You may begin."

"I would like a raise. I know I'm not a very high up rank but I am willing to take on more tasks. I need the money Sir."

"For?"

The boy fidgeted.

"As you know, I've been supporting my family. Well I got word the my sister fell ill. Every penny counts. Please Sir."

Yunho nodded.

"I understand. It will be a temporary raise until you sister gets better."

"Thank you Sir!"

The boy stood up and bowed. A series of slams were heard outside as well as shouts. The door was pushed open. There stood a bloody Wooyoung, Jongho, Hongjoong, and another cabin boy who was even more bloody than Wooyoung. Jongho was holding the squirming Wooyoung down who was clearly going for the boy who was smirking.

Hongjoong nodded at Yunho before pushing the small group into the office and slamming the door shut.

"I also deal the discipline and conflicts."

Jongho stood like a body guard at the door, no one getting in or out.

"Explain. Now."

"I found them fighting. And I mean fighting. It was bad. I broke it up when they didn't stop after Hongjoong told them to."

Yunho looked towards Wooyoung and the smug boy.

"You first." He tilted his chin at the boy.

"Wooyoung here can't take a joke."

(Y/n) barely had time to gasp as Wooyoung launched himself at the boy, hitting any flesh he could reach. Jongho slammed Wooyoung back into the ground, holding him down.

"It was my family. He said it about my family." Wooyoung choked out as tears began to fall. The boy laughed at the scene.

"Pathetic." He chuckled out. Jongho let go of Wooyoung and hit the boy directly in his face. Yunho stood up.

"Stop. All three of you!"

The three paused. Wooyoung sat with his head against the wall, blood pouring out of his nose. (Y/n) stood up and took a cloth from Yunho's desk. It was silent when she kneeled in front of Wooyoung, carefully holding the cloth to his nose, tilting his head forward.

"You knew the rules when you joined." Yunho's voice boomed.

"You knew the punishment when you said it."

The boys face finally fell.

"Sir, isn't that too extreme. I only meant it as a joke."

"You knew though. Jongho, lock him up. Your punishment will be full filled tonight."

Jongho dragged the screaming boy out, the sobbing trading places.

"You should go see the medic."

"We don't have a medic." He went to stand up but she pushed him down.

"No medic? On a pirate ship? It's like you guys have a death wish."

Yunho came from around his desk.

"I need to talk to Hongjoong."

He stormed out of the room.

"Where do you keep your medical supplies?"

"The room next to Hongjoong's cabin." She stood up and stuck out a helping hand. Wooyoung grasped it and leaned on her shoulder. The pair walked toward the room. Going above deck was a small struggle. The afternoon sun beat down. She should've been training with Jongho now, but these unexpected events occurred.

As the pair walked past the cabin, hushed speaking was heard. Yunho was probably alerting their Captain about the event that had passed. Wooyoung pushed open the door. It was a larger cozy room. Three beds laid in the room. Two bunked and one single. A few cabinets we built into the wall. Two tables were also there, one empty and the other with many books. Jars and jars of many herbs and medical products lines the walls.

"Sit." Wooyoung jumped up onto the table.

"Let me see." Wooyoung removed the cloth. The bleeding had stopped but he was a mess. There were bruises everywhere and had a busted lip. His arms were slashed and his knuckles were split. (Y/n) roamed around the room pulling together different materials. Bandages, alcohol, cloths, and water. She took a cloths and dipped it in the water and cleaned the majority if the blood off.

"How come you know what you are doing?" Wooyoung asked as she took a break to put alcohol on a new cloth.

"Common sense. This might hurt."

"I'm a big boy. Do it."

(Y/n) dabbed the cloth on his open wounds. Wooyoung immediately started whining.

"I'm almost done you big baby." She stepped between his legs and cleaned his lip. Wooyoung's eyes never left hers. She traded the cloth for bandages and wrapped his knuckles as well as the larger cut on his arm. She spread ointment on his lip and stepped back to admire her work.

"All done!"

"Do I get a treat for being a good patient?"

"Like what?"

Wooyoung kicked his legs back and forth.

"A hug!" He opened his arms wide. She smiled and fell in, holding him as tight as he held her. The two moved to the single bed, sitting and discussing different things.

"Do you miss home?" He asked.

"I guess. But it didn't feel like home though."

"I understand that feeling." Wooyoung said, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"My parents were good to the world but distant to me. I feely bad saying this but, they deserved what they got. When you do risky things, you get risky results."

"I wish I knew you when I was young."

Wooyoung sat up.

"Why?"

"I think we'd get along very well."

Wooyoung smiled and laid his head back down. Yeosang opened the door.

"Hongjoong wants all of us."

Wooyoung sat up and headed towards the door, he spared a glance at (y/n) as he walked out.

(Y/n) followed after and stood in the crowd. She could feel a body stand behind hers.

"You don't need to be here for this." Jongho's voice appeared in her ear.

"I'm a part of the crew now."

"I know."

San and Hongjoong appeared from under the deck holding the boy from before. He was sobbing, wetting the dried blood.

Jongho's hands found her middle and pulled her backwards toward him. The man was trying to escape.

"You all know the rules." Hongjoong's voice soared across the group.

"You all know the punishment."

A murmur ran across the crowd.

"You really don't need to see this." Jongho said still holding her.

"I can handle it."

The boy was pushed to his knees by San.

"Please." He cried out eyes falling upon (y/n).

"You don't have to handle it."

"I'm fine."

San pulled out a sharp dagger and placed it at the boys throat.

"Let this be a warning to those who may do the same." Hongjoong nodded at San. Jongho's arms tightened around her. San moved the knife. Dark red blood poured out and gasping started. The boy held his neck as blood oozed down his body to the deck. He fell, twitching and gargling. His eyes never left hers until his body went limp. Jongho turned her around, holding her head to his chest.

"You shouldn't have watched it. I shouldn't have let you watch it." He swayed her gently. A few footsteps could be heard followed by a splash.

She couldn't move. His eyes are green. His eyes were green. Jongho had picked her up gently, holding (y/n) like a toddler who had fallen asleep. For the third night in a row, she was placed in the Captain's cabin. Jongho sat by her side until she eventually fell asleep. He took one more glance at her before walking out.

For the third night in a row. He sat by her.

"I'm so sorry." He cried in a hush manor. San's hand holding hers.

"I should have had Jongho take you away. I should have not said anything I did."

He let go of her hand.

"I should have told you how amazing you are and I should have said that I am like you. Because we are the same." He wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry."

San leaned down and gently placed his lips on her head. He stayed like that for no longer than three seconds and sat up.

"Goodnight princess."

The ship swayed into the darkness with only Mingi awake at the helm.

Or so he thought.

As San shut the door behind him a person cleared their throat.

"Seonghwa I-"

"I know what you've been doing."

San stayed silent.

"You need to stop. You are the last thing she needs."

"And why do you know what she needs."

"You know why I know what she needs. Don't act like you don't know. The whole crew knows. And I know you need to stay away from her."

San frowned.

"And what does she need?"

"A king. A Pirate King."

San went to walk away but Seonghwa stopped him.

"And that's not you."

"Then who is."

"You know who is. Don't meddle with fate. Don't meddle with destiny. Your jealously can only take you so far."

"I'm not jealous of him!"

Seonghwa started walking away, heading for below deck. Right before he descended, he turned.

"Green eyes don't suit you San."


	10. His Return

Restless. She was restless. (Y/n)'s sleep was dreamless until San had left. Then the memories, the moments took over.

She remembered his hair, so bright. And his eyes. He watched her. He was tall. And it was summer. Only a few clouds were sprinkled in the sky. His eyes were a luscious brown. He looked to be almost the same age as her. His smile was genuine and kind.

_ "Princess." He bowed. Who was he? Who is he?_

_"Hello Seonghwa. Nice to see you again." She had bowed back. Seonghwa. Why does she know Seonghwa? This is just a dream, right?_

_"What has brought you here today?" Her curiosity peaked._

_"Just more training. Hopefully I can serve you well someday!"_

_"You will." She grabbed his hands._

_"You will be the best. All you have to do is focus more!"_

_"I will... for you."_

_The scene faded into another._

_"We picked out your betrothed!"_

_"Why would you do that? Don't I have a say? You could've at least given me options!"_

_"You don't get options. You will marry a Choi and you will be a Queen."_

_"The Choi's?"_

_"Yes. We will combine Pirevia. You will marry the oldest son."_

_She had felt sad that day. She should have known. "You will marry." Why couldn't she be queen without marrying?_

_Queen._

_She was supposed to be a Queen._

_Who is she now? _

(Y/n) jolted up, her body shaking with cold sweat. Thoughts ran through her mind. Why was Seonghwa so clear in the dream? Why San? Who is she anymore?

Her footsteps were soft as she walked over to the small window. Stars were sprinkled in the sky, lighting up the night. The ocean looked like a sea of twinkling lights. (Y/n) pushed open the door and wondered out to the empty deck. She leaned over the side of ship. When you look directly down at the water, it looks so deep and black and calm but over the horizon, it is white and rough with the moons reflection.

"It's different at night. It's definitely more calm but you can see how dangerous the ocean can be." Mingi's voice called out from the helm.

"It's beautiful." She guided herself up to him and sat at his feet.

"Can't sleep?"

(Y/n) nodded.

"Bad dreams?"

She must've made a face because Mingi's laugh echoed out.

"Dreams in general. Don't worry, I'll protect you. In a few hours we will be at the port, I'll wake you up then."

She nodded and curled up into a small ball in front of Mingi, a warm feeling settling over her. The sway of the ship rocked her to sleep as well as Mingi's medolic and slightly out of tune humming. This time it was like a blink of an eye. She fell asleep in darkness and woke up in light with no dreams to fill in her missing time.

"We are approaching the town." Mingi shook her gently. Some of the crew were up at this point, two of then being Yunho and Seonghwa. Seonghwa had been discussing something seriously with Yunho until he noticed her looking. He shot a smile her way. One of those ones that could make a girl faint if she wasn't careful enough.

"Are you hungry?" Mingi asked.

"A little."

"Hongjoong will be out in a few minutes to take over. We can eat together."

Wooyoung could be seen at the top of a sail, gently adjusting one of the ropes. She had questions about him too. For once she thought she could start getting answers, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe they were more secretive than they lead on. The only person at this point who had answers, was Hongjoong. The Captain. As if her heard his name in her mind, he arrived at the helm.

"How much longer?"

"Not too much according to Yeosang. At this point, we are waiting for Wooyoung's call."

Hongjoong and Mingi traded places.

The two had started to walk towards the kitchen when Seonghwa popped out with two plates.

"Here you go!" And then he disappeared. Mingi shrugged it off and lead the two to Yunho's desk. (Y/n) sat in a chair next to the tall boys.

"I will be staying with the ship while you guys get supplies. I made a list."

"Awesome. Anything else that you need me to pick up?" Mingi asked.

"Not that I know of. I'm pretty content now."

Her food was tasteless and she was honestly quite bored. For the past twenty minutes, the two have been brainstorming ideas for her room. She wasn't sure where this room would be yet. Maybe they cleaned out a storage closet for her. Maybe she gets to sleep with the supplies. In the end, she knew she was inconvenient to the crew.

"(Y/n), let's go!" Mingi said a little louder than intended. He had been standing.

"Go where?"

"You didn't hear Wooyoung? He just announced that the port is ahead. We should be docking soon."

"Oh. Okay!" She stood up and was about to follow Mingi out when Yunho grabbed her wrist.

"You aren't...you today. Are you okay?" He asked softly while letting go if her wrist.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Let me know if you need anything. No matter how small." His smile was soft and his eyes gave away how genuine he was.

"I will." She won't.

The sun was bright as The Treasure approached the sea side town. There were many houses and mansions on top of the hill and all the shops seemed to be closer to the port. It was large and there were already many ships docked. Hongjoong was steering them towards an empty spot at the very end.

"This is a pirate town. So it's not very safe." Yeosang spoke from next to her.

"So will I be staying on the ship?"

"No, I'm sending you with Jongho and Seonghwa. We will split up into groups to get necessities. Hongjoong said you'd be okay selling the jewelry to fund the costs?"

"Yes, all but the necklace I'm wearing."

"Good. Then everything will go according to plan. You will go with those two to pick up clothes."

Seonghwa and Jongho came over with smiles on their faces. Wooyoung at this point had been jumping all over the place with a few other crew members to tie the ship to the dock. Hongjoong had walked down to the to talk to the man about payment. He smiled and passed over a few coins.

"Okay guys. We have 24 hours from now so let's get going!"

Some crew stayed behind while others left immediately. (Y/n) and the other two left the deck. This was the first time in a few days that she was on land and surprisingly, she didn't miss it.

Jongho and Seonghwa has each put out and elbow for her to grip, and she did.

When the duo approached the cobblestone road of the town, the dynamic had changed.

"Hello boys." A woman in a short dress and tight corset had taunted the two. Jongho winked back but still kept walking. Seonghwa quickly pulled the three off to one side of the walkway.

"Watch out." He called.

From behind them, a drunk man had stumbled out of a corridor heading their direction. He had a knife but since the three moved, he couldn't stop his momentum and ended up falling.

"Nice." Jongho said cooly.

"How did you even know?" She asked.

"You'll find out later." Yet another person who shrugged her off.

"We are here."

It was a small shop but surprisingly nice. It had lightweight clothes that she could wear too. Mannequins of all kinds sat everywhere, modeling all softs of clothes. A bell rung as the trio entered the shop and a nice looking older woman approached.

"I'm assuming you need clothes for this lovely young woman."

"Yes ma'am."

She started digging threw all the racks and threw many things over her arm.

"And her previous occupation?"

"Like San."

The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Interesting. You two would be the most unique people I'd have ever met. Seonghwa, be a dear and bring these to the dressing room for me." She tossed the clothes over to him and grabbed a tape measure. Her slim fingers swiftly measured all the necessary places.

"Jongho, be a dear and bring her to the dressing room."

Jongho grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back.

"Don't worry. Madame Alice has always fitted our new crew for clothes. Unfortunately for us, you wont exactly fit into ours. We thought you'd be better off in something more familiar."

Jongho pushed her into the room with Madame Alice coming up from behind her, a dark and large bag in her hands.

"Try on those clothes. You'll find that they suit you well."

(Y/n) closed the door and observed the clothing. Some undergarments were sitting in the pile too. The first outfit she put on was her favorite. A lose while shirt that had a V at the neck, the sleeves were tight at the wrist. It was silky and nd the pants were tighter and black. Over top the shirt, she placed a thinner waist cincher that was black and laced up. She tightened it slightly and observed herself in the small mirror. There was no hiding that she was a woman but if someone said she was nobility, no one would believe her. But if someone said she was a Queen, a Queen of the Seas, not a person would bat an eye. (Y/n) opened the door to show Madame Alice.

"Wonderful. Just as I imagined!"

Jongho's mouth fell open as his eyes raked her body. San's clothes really did her no justice. And Seonghwa? He looked proud.

"Next!"

Once again she went into the changing room. She tried on five outfits, each leaving the same femme fatale impression.

"I have one left." Madame Alice placed the black bag in her hands.

"Try this on. You may never know when you will need it."

Once again the door was closed and (y/n) was left to her own devices. When she opened the bag, it was the last thing she expected. It was dress, a beautiful dress. It was a radiant yet shimmery light, flowey blue dress with the ends of it being storm blue tones and sea green tones. The sleeves and bodice were see through lace with opaque details covering the most important parts. It was beautiful. Pearls laced the bodice with small beautiful shells and crystals. She was beautiful. She was the Sea. Her hand touched the door knob to open it when Seonghwa's voice stopped her.

"We will see it in the near future. It's better if you leave it a surprise. Trust me."

Her hand let go. (Y/n) took one last look before she changed into the original outfit she had tried on. She put the dress back in the bag.

"That dress must be too expensive." She said with sadness. While trying to pass the dress back.

"It's free." Madame Alice replied encouraging her to take it.

"Why?"

Madame Alice looked at Seonghwa and the two of them smiled.

"It's a dress fit for a Queen and I don't get many Queens stopping by my shop."

"But I'm not a-"

"Hush darling. Take the dress. Jongho, be a dear and carry the bags for her."

Madame Alice tossed the bags to the strong man with a wink, all while shoving the three out the door and slamming it shut.

"She's an odd woman but she means well." Seonghwa said with a smile.

"What did you mean by me wearing that dress soon."

"You will know later." Her cheeks heated up with a pout.

"When is later."

"Tonight."

The three walked back to the ship as the sun started falling from the highest point in the sky. After lunch all the groups were back. One had drawers and another had books, one group even had a full length mirror. Hongjoong had been standing at his cabin, watching (y/n) observe her new things. He wanted her to be comfortable. Her head snapped around as he approached from behind her.

"I've decided your role."

The whole crew got quiet.

"I think you are best suited to be the medic we are missing."

She smiled. Jongho patted her shoulder in congratulations, the rest of the crew cheered. Hongjoong signaled for them to quiet down.

"You will also be training closely with Mingi and I to be the third helmsman, or in your case, helmswoman."

The crew cheered even louder.

"You will be staying in the medical room and you can make it your own."

The crew started to bring in all the things they had purchased for her. Once finished, she walked in her new room and started to re arrange it. The rest of the day went by quickly and uneventfully with supper being moderately entertaining when Yeosang got drunk. Soon enough all the crew had went under deck to sleep with only Hongjoong in his cabin.

But it was the soft foot steps and the small thud of a door that alerted her to Hongjoong being awake next door. She listened to him cross the deck and leave the ship. (Y/n) was too curious for her own good. She shouldn't follow him but he had answers.

Answers.

(Y/n) had quickly shoved her feet into the boots beside nearby, gently closing the door behind her. The night was dark and the stars were shinning. For being a pirate town, it all seemed...dead. Hongjoong followed down the cobblestone path for a small bit of time before turning down a forest path. And that path went on and on. The trees covered the night sky and thick foliage covered the ground. Hongjoong eventually came to stop and took a turn once more. This time though, the clearing started to open and the sound of rushing water swam through the air.

(Y/n) crept forward and semi hid behind a bush. The small lagoon was blue and almost luminescent with the stars shinning down on them. The waterfall was constant but peaceful. It was stunning. What was even more stunning than the nature around her was Hongjoong. He looked up into the sky, the starlight illuminating his face. She could see the youth in him for once. His skin was luminescent and his eyelashes were long, brushing his somewhat plump cheeks. His hands touched the bottom of his shirt as he lifted it over his head, revealing a chest and back full of scars. He laid it down on a rock near the edge of the pool. (Y/n) knew she should look away but for once, she was seeing him. He kicked off his shoes and placed them next to his shirt. Lastly, his hands fell of the button of his pants. As he unlatched the button, he turned in her direction, immediately finding her eyes.

"Are you going to join me or what?"

His pants fell to the ground leaving him only in his undergarments. He smiled as he jumped into the lagoon, sinking for a few seconds then emerging. His head flicked back and water came with it, dripping down his jaw line to his hidden chest. Hongjoong wadded to the edge, propping his chin up with innocent eyes glancing her way. (Y/n) came out from behind the bush and sat in front of him.

"It wouldn't be proper." She gasped at his suggestion.

"Who cares about proper?" He questioned her words.

"I-"

"You aren't a Princess anymore. You aren't restrained by the rules of the kingdom. Even so, you don't have to strip all the way. I didn't."

He was right. She didn't have to follow any of the rules of royalty.

"But you are free to make your own decision."

Free.

Hongjoong quirked his eyebrow. (Y/n) kicked off her shoes.

"There you go." He coaxed her. It was less peer pressure and more reassurance. Her waist cincher next. Then her shirt. Hongjoong's eyes never left hers even when she pulled off her pants, leaving her basically exposed.

"I can't swim."

"It's not deep. You should be able to stand. Sit down and I'll help you in."

(Y/n) sat on the edge of the lagoon and dipped her feet into the water. It was cool but not freezing. It was refreshing. Hongjoong moved so that he was settled between her legs with his hands on her waist.

"Ready?" She nodded. Her lifter her up slightly and guided her down to be next to him.

"Not bad. See?"

She dunked herself under and came back up. Hongjoong laughed.

"You look like a wet dog."

"Like you're any better!" She splashed him. Hongjoong splashed back. She felt free. After the two had calmed down, (y/n) sat next to the waterfall, not close enough that she was being splashed, but close enough that the mist grazed her skin. Hongjoong stayed in the water.

"Go ahead and ask." He said, tiling his chin up towards her.

"Ask?"

"I know your curious. You are a curious person. I still remember the night we met. You thought I was going to tell your father."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Why?"

Hongjoong leaned back, basking in the moonlight once more.

"Seonghwa told me not to."

"Seonghwa." (Y/n) mumbled under her breath.

"So ask away."

"Wooyoung. What's the wooyoung rule? How can I be expected to follow the rules of the ship if I don't know them?"

Hongjoong let out a sigh.

"Wooyoungs parents were murdered and they never caught the person that did it."

"I knew that."

"Did he tell you that he saw the whole thing?"

"No."

"He saw the whole thing and when people bring it up, he gets upset. I don't know why. I never asked, I just made it a rule. Wooyoung is a very important part of our team and this might sound horrible from a Captain but I'd rather keep him than some snarky cabin boy. The eight of us run treasure together. I'm sure you've noticed at this point but we are family."

"It must be nice." (Y/n)'s mind traveled to her own family. It was just her mother, father, and herself. Her mother had passed away not too long after her birth and her father ran the kingdom himself. Her family was Mina, she missed Mina, and her nanny Sarah, and the head guard Johnny. He was like her brother.

Brother. He was like a brother.

Who else was like a brother?

"You seem lost in thought more recently."

"Lots of things to think about. What about," she wondered through the members.

"What about Mingi? What's his story?"

"Well, Mingi and Yeosang both have a very similar story so I'll just combine the two. Both were raised by sailor and both realized that they were raised on the wrong side of the war."

"The war?"

"Royalty. They abuse power." She couldn't help but cringe.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You were a woman royal. You had no power and you knew it. Your power was in your title."

"But if I were a man. Would you still have taken me?"

"Did I take San?"

That was another person she was curious about. Her feet kicked in the water a bit.

"What about Jongho?"

"Ah yes. My favorite child."

"Child?"

"He's the youngest of the group, we basically raised him. He was lost at sea. To this day we aren't sure what side of the battle he was trapped on but we found him in a wreckage. He was only five. He was barely breathing. I begged to have him be rescued. He grew up to be strong. I guess you could say that I was his big brother."

"So you were raised together?"

"In a way, if you really want to know who I was raised with, that would be Yunho. I'd trust him with my ship, my crew, and my life."

(Y/n) leaned into his words. Hongjoong was a storyteller.

"Tell me more about you and Yunho then."

"Well. My father was the captain of Treasure before I was. He was ruthless, coldhearted, and all around a horrible person. He made a stop at a town one night and got a whore pregnant. He said 'If it's a girl, she's you're problem. She can be a useless whore like you. But if it is a boy, I will pay you 1,000 gold pieces to let me keep him as my heir.' You can basically say she was no longer a whore. I wished I could've met her. Although she did sell her child, so how good of a mother could she have been.

Less than a year later, Yunho's father had joined the crew, bringing his son with him. His father quickly became my fathers second. We were trained and formed to play out the roles of our fathers for when they eventually retire. I won't even start on all the things he did to me, to us. But in the end, they didn't retire. The moment I turned 16, I killed him."

(Y/n) didn't react. In a way, she had expected this.

"Yunho's father abandoned ship as well as some other men. But there are those who stayed loyal and loyalty means a lot to me. Since then, Yunho and I have been running this ship, slowly gaining a trustworthy group."

"That's beautiful."

Hongjoong was shocked.

"Beautiful?"

"Through all the death, blood, torture, and pain, you created a family. You made your own light. That's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not in a physical type sense, although you are that too, but in a personality sense. You are so far out your comfort zone yet here you are," he gestured to the lagoon "with me. Think about it. Whatever created the stars, the moon, the ocean, and all the amazing things around us, decided that the world needed one of you too. The world needs one of you, so please, know your worth in our crew. We need you."

"And I-" (y/n) couldn't finish her sentence because of the hand that placed on her mouth. Hongjoong's eyes went wide. A body had drug her behind the waterfall.

"Shhh. Stop struggling or you will get us caught." It was San. (Y/n)'s body went lax.

"Just relax. It'll be okay. You just need to be calm and quiet." He whispered in her ear. Bushes rustled all around the small lagoon, slowly, men began to appear. Men she recognized. Jackson, Jaebum, and Chan. Even thinking his name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I need you to get dressed."

San passed over her clothes. She dressed quickly and silently.

"What's going on?"

"Hello Hongjoong." Chan said.

"Hello to you too! What business are we doing today?"

"We want (y/n). It's as simple as that."

"What if I say no?"

"Well then you die. But it seems like you'll die anyway. She's not here."

"She isn't here." Hongjoong echoed.

"So I guess this really is the demise of The Pirate King Hongjoong."

(Y/n) gasped and turned to San.

"We need to do something." She demanded.

"Please." She begged. San held her cheeks with his hands. His sea green eyes were shining from under the waterfall.

"Do you trust me?"

He put his forehead to hers.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes reminded her of the view from her tower. They reminded her of the sea when she spent her first night on the ship. His eyes felt like home.

"I trust you."

San sighed and shut his eyes.

"Distract them as long as possible. When I say 'Now', you will fall backwards into the lagoon."

"Why?"

"Don't question. Just do it."

"Okay."

San held her face for a little bit longer.

"Promise me you wont get hurt."

"I promise."

San leaned down and kissed her forehead for no longer than three seconds before pulling away.

"Go show them how scary you can be. Show them a Pirate Queen."

(Y/n) had to put her brave face on. Hongjoong was at risk. Her captain was at risk. She took a deep breath. San's hand was still on her back. He was her lifeline. One step and she would be through the waterfall. Confidence.

"And here I was thinking that this would be a beautiful place." (Y/n) stepped out of the waterfall. It effectively soaked her but it just added to her look.

"But it looks like someone trashed this place? Right Captain?" She waved her hand at the men who had quickly raised their guns.

"Right." He responded. Hongjoong sounded confident. He was playing off of her.

"Oh Love, we were just looking for you!" Chan had said with some excitement.

"How unfortunate. I hate when lowly men chase after me. It's like people can't stay in their own league anymore."

"And what to you mean by that?" Chan questioned aggressively now losing patience.

"I'm up here," she gestured to the ledge she was on with Hongjoong at her feet.

"And well, you're down there."

Chan's playful smile started to fall.

"It's time to stop playing games Love. It's time to come home."

"I am home."

"And where's that?"

"With my family. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Her hands landed on her hips.

"And I don't want to associate with your kind."

"You mean our kind? That's if you are claiming to be a pirate now."

"I'm not claiming to be one, I am one."

"Now!" San yelled. Without hesitation, she turned and fell backwards into the water. She trusts him. When her back hit the water, she expected an impact. She expected her body to sink then float. But she wasn't surfacing and there was no impact. The water was silky and smooth. She was sinking into inky blackness.

Why was she sinking?

(Y/n) flailed her arms and tried to swim up, her breath diminishing. Her conscious with it. And so she sank.

_ "Open your eyes!" _


	11. Open Your Eyes

_ "Open your eyes." _

The sliky blackness encased her body. There was no air but there was no need to breathe.

"(Y/n)! You have to open your eyes." A voice rung out around her. It was familiar.

"Open your eyes!"

Seonghwa.

She gasped for air and sat up. The light surrounding her.

"Lay down (y/n). It was your first time."

The boys were around her.

"San. Where's San?!"

"I'm here. I'm here."

San stepped forward and stood by her.

"And Hongjoong."

"Right here. Don't worry."

Now that all the members were accounted for. She observed her surroundings. (Y/n) was laid in her new bed on the ship. The last thing she remembered was falling into the water like San said and sinking. Sinking into the darkness.

"What is happening? How did I get here? Where's Chan?" She sat up again. Seonghwa pushed her shoulders down to make her lay once more.

"I'll explain later."

Later. They always said later.

"Right now is later." (Y/n) pulled the knife from her thigh and put it against Seonghwa's neck, effectively stopping all movements.

"(Y/n)." San warned.

"Answers. Now. I'm sick of waiting."

"Put the knife down and we will talk." Hongjoong said with confidence. (Y/n) wasn't budging. The knife dug in even further. One wrong move for either part and his life would be no more.

"Put the knife down." Within a second San's own knife was around her neck.

"Now." He commanded firmly in her ear. She dropped the knife and slid it back into her strap. San lowered his own weapon.

"Who taught her that?"

"I'm a visual learner. Now explain or so help me I will hurt someone."

"Not while I'm here." San said, now fluffing up the pillows and pushing her back down. Seonghwa sat back and looked at Hongjoong.

"Everything?"

He nodded.

"Everything."

"Get ready (y/n) because this might be confusing. But you just have to believe me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I don't know where to start." He frowned.

"Start with how I got here?"

"I'm a sorcerer."

She was silent. So silent. Seonghwa was worried.

"Seonghwa, sorcerers aren't real Sweetie." She turned to San who was sat next to her on the bed. "Is he okay? Is he delusional. Should I be playing along?" He flicked her head.

"Listen. We are serious."

"I'm a sorcerer. You got here because my main magic, luckily for these men, revolves around water. I had a set plan to transport San through at the same time you ended up falling in."

"Was that why you told me to jump in?" San nodded.

"Wait. So how does that work?"

"I can manipulate the water and basically create pathways. So I opened up a pathway between the small pool you were in and next to the ship. Anyone who was in the water at that time would have been transported here."

"Why did I not know of this before? Why did you guys not tell me?"

Seonghwa looked down, almost guilty like.

"You did. I had to take your memories away."

She was silent from shock. She knew Seonghwa was a sorcerer? Her dreams. Her memories.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I left the kingdom. I got scared. I-" he fell to his knees.

"I abandoned my Princess." His eyes filled with tears.

"I abandoned my Queen."

"You're not much older than me. How could you have abandoned my mother when she died long ago."

"Your mother is not my Queen." He shouted, uncharacteristically lashing out.

"Then who is?" He shook his head.

"Not relevant. Not yet."

She laid her head back, processing all the information.

"What else can you do?"

"Anything with water, I was trained to do memory manipulation, and I have a sixth sense. I just know things without knowing why."

"Then I have another question. Not about you, though." Seonghwa nodded.

"San, what was San doing that you planned to transport him?"

San sat straight up, staring at Hongjoong.

"No. We won't tell you." He looked at Hongjoong for confirmation.

"Please don't tell her."

"He's an assassin. He was planning on getting rid of half of The Shadow that night." San was angry. His boots left a heavy sound as he stormed out the door, leaving a loud slam in the process.

"He kills people? I mean. I saw him do it but I didn't think-" this time it was Wooyoung who spoke up.

"You didn't think that we were cold hearted killers? Because we are. We've all done it. And we will all keep doing it. And you?" His eyes showed no emotion "if you stay here, you will too."

Her breath was taken away. Sunshine and happiness, that's all they had given her. Until the cabin boy. Until San killed him. Until they told the truth.

"I'm not ready to let you go. Please don't leave." Seonghwa begged.

"Why would I leave?"

"Because we lied to you. Because we aren't good people." Jongho's eyes begged. Her Jongho. He has taken a life. With that strength, he's had to do it more than once. Yeosang. Him too. He's killed someone. She remembered the way San and Wooyoung took out her guard. They were ruthless.

"You knew that The Shadow was on this island yet you still took us here? You knew Chan was here?"

"Killing two birds with one stone, Love."

(Y/n)'s head hurt. Too much information and not enough time to process it. While all this sudden realization was coming along, she was still hearing Seonghwa's voice like a distant memory.

"Just. Be quiet." The whole room simmered down.

"Give me my memories back."

Seonghwa got off his knees and leaned over the girl, touching his head to hers.

"I kept them safe." A blue light flashed. And it came back. It all came back.

_ "Seonghwa!" The young Princess jogged into the room of the highest tower, her dress dragging along. The slightly older boy was shoving all things in sight into the small bags he had._

_"Seonghwa where are you going?"_

_"Far away!" His eyes showed panic. It hurt so bad. Her chest squeezed as if she was already longing for his return._

_"Why? I can fix this. Whatever went wrong? Please don't leave me." Tears started to fall from both their eyes._

_"I-" his hand encased the Princesses cheeks, wiping her tears away._

_"This wasn't you Princess. This wasn't you. But you still can't fix this. Not yet." He pulled her close, willing to show her all the love he could give._

_"Is it the apprenticeship? We can change your tutor. I can fix it. I can speak to my father-"_

_"No. Do not tell him about this. He can't know."_

_"Know what?"_

_Seonghwa held her and arms length._

_"Someone is coming. Something is coming. I don't know what. But it's not safe here for me anymore."_

_"I can keep you safe."_

_"No, Princess, you can't. It is I who will be keeping you safe. Remember?"_

_"Forever and for always."_

_"No matter what." He finished. Seonghwa picked up the full bags._

_"I'll be back for you. I promise you. Not on my watch. No one will hurt you." He walked towards the door._

_"Can't I come with you?"_

_"No. Not yet."_

_"Where will you go?"_

_"Treasure." Seonghwa walked towards the door but turned on his heel. He came back to her, reaching around her neck and placing something on her._

_"This is a skeleton key. It can open any lock in this kingdom." His eyes glowed beautiful clear blue._

_"As far as you know, all royalty in this kingdom have it but you aren't allowed to discuss it with others. You are just the Princess and you are meant to be Queen someday." He touched his forehead to hers. "You know nothing of sorcery and believe that the idea of it is ridiculous. You don't know anyone named Seonghwa. Every time you think of me, it will just be a gap in your memory," he hiccuped, clear blue eyes filling with tears "but you will feel happiness, Uncontrolable happiness. You will go to sleep now." His blue eyes turned back to brown as the girl fell into his arms. He gently placed her down, sobbing._

_"I will miss you so much, my Queen." His lips placed a small kiss on her hand, then her forehead, and lastly on her lips. Seonghwa didn't look back as he walked out of the room, starting to explore the world, looking for the word 'Treasure'._

Her tears fell as Seonghwa sat up, his blue eyes fading once again into brown.

"You left me!" She pulled him close to her once again.

"Please don't do it again. I can't handle it again."

"I won't. I promise. Forever and for always."

"No matter what."

The two cried into each others arms, holding so tightly so neither could fall through their grasp. The rest of the crew had exited to give the pair room. His hands gently ran through her hair, effectively calming her down. She remembered. He did this the night she found out she was going to marry San.

"Why did you leave?" His arms pulled her closer into him, curling around her body protectively.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"There was something coming. It's still coming. It's magic. I just-just don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"A few kingdoms away, their head sorcerer disappeared as well as all magic in that kingdom. It was sucked dry. And then the next one. And then our neighboring kingdom."

His head laid on top of hers.

"I never wanted to leave. The risk was too high. But I came back. I would never leave you."

"I remember. You promised to serve me well."

"And I still will."

"What now?"

"I alerted Hongjoong of it and he's been letting me investigate as long as I help with the crew."

"And my kingdom? What happened to the magic there?"

"When we neared the harbor, I could smell it. Evil was in the works there. (Y/n), I think the thing is there. I don't know what it is but it's there."

"Then what can we do?"

"Nothing. I wanted to bring you far, far away."

"Hwa-"

"No, you have no duty to protect anyone there anymore. Please don't say what I think you are. I can already feel how much you'll mean it."

Her voice was lost in his chest but he still heard it.

"I need to save them. Please help me save them. How evil is this magic? What could it do?"

"I don't know. Bad things. I don't want to test it."

"My family-"

"We are your family now." His hands ran through her hair. She let out a shaky breath.

"I know. It feels nice to have them."

She sat up.

"To have you back."

"I missed you so much." Seonghwa pulled her back down.

"But I feel like we should do something."

"If you insist on it, I will follow. And I have a feeling that the rest of the crew will too. I think that even Hongjoong would follow you to the end of this realm and into the next."

"What now?"

"I'll talk to Hongjoong. We will need to do more research. Just stay here, with me, for now?"

"I will."

The two huddled close together. So close. In these past few days, her life has changed so much. She left her old life behind, gained a new one, and found her friend, her other half.

It was all moving fast, but it moved even quicker. The hairs on her body raised and the ship cooled. She knew they had been sailing away because of the interaction with The Shadow but this? It was cooler than any breeze she had felt before. Seonghwa Jumped up, throwing open the door scanning the deck. His hands started glowing a dim blue.

"Hongjoong get ready for a potential battle."

All men heard him and came out to the deck. Even Wooyoung. All wind stopped. The ocean was barely moving. Then is started. In the center if the deck, an inky black dot formed and it grew. And grew. And grew until it was a large mass. It smelled like sulfur and rose. Then the leg came out. And then her body. A shadow woman stepped out of the mass. Her features were nothing beside the two glowing dark green eyes. Nothing like the eyes of her San.

"Leave." Seonghwa said with confidence.

"Ah yes. Young sorcerer. Very handsome if I do say so myself." She walked over to him, reaching out to touch him. (Y/n) slid in front of Seonghwa, eyes squinted in anger and confusion. With the night being here, she couldn't see anything but her eyes.

"A brave Princess too I see." Her voice was melodic, smooth, and laced with pure evil.

"But I don't have time for small little Princesses." Her black, smoky finger trailed down (y/n)'s face, a cool path left in its wake. Seonghwa hissed and his hands grew brighter. He pulled (y/n) backwards so she was encased in his arms. With Seonghwa light, you could see her darkness. Her features were beautiful and haunting. Her nose was sharp but small and her lips were smirked. Her eyes were round and the color of a dark forest. And her hair, so long and black that it covered her bare, curvy body.

"Don't worry sorcerer. I have no business with her, well unless she wants to get in my way. Then I will have issues. So you are better off reeling her in." Her hips swayed as she went to stand in front of their Captain.

"She will get you all in trouble some day." Her eyes found San's.

"Hello little shadow." She winked at him. San's face held no emotion.

"As I said, the little runaway is not my concern. The Pirate King is my concern." Her eyes fell on him.

"We need to discuss some matters. Be at my island in three days or I will sink this ship and have everyone here killed."

"What matters?"

"Ones that concern you and me." She spared no glanced at anyone as she disappeared once again into the inky blob before it evaporated. The wind was gentle and the ocean rocked. The air was filled with warmth once again.

"Back to work all of you." Hongjoong command.

"Ateez meeting. Now."

The seven boys scrambled to follow their Captain. Hongjoong turned around.

"That includes you."


	12. The Still

Hongjoong's body was tense as he sat down on his chair. The rest of the group stood around or found their own seats. Seonghwa had not left (y/n)'s side, almost like he was fearful that she would leave from his life again. It was the youngest that spoke first.

"What was that?" Jongho asked, plopping down on Hongjoong's desk.

"I don't know. Seonghwa?"

"Bad. She's bad. She reeked of darkness."

"Sulfur and rose." (Y/n) spoke up.

"Sulfur and rose." Seonghwa mimicked back.

"And where is her island?" Yeosang asked hesitantly.

"No one knows." Yunho shrugged.

Once again a smell of sulfur and rose filled the air, drifting through the members before wrapping around San. His eyes flew open when a shadow map appeared in his hand. The whole crew was silent until the smell disappeared. San was frozen still.

"Pass it to me." Yeosang reached out. San shook his head.

"I can read." If his eyes weren't big before, they were now. He scanned the page with Hongjoong in a similar state over his shoulder.

"No way. We can't. What if we don't go?" San murmured.

"Not an option. Her magic was too powerful." Seonghwa stated.

"Where is it telling us to go?" Mingi inquired.

"The Still."

"Nope. No way." Wooyoung stood up.

"It's not happening."

"What's 'The Still'." (Y/n) inquiried.

"A bad place. A bad bad place. Legend has it that if you sail to the end of the sea, you will get to a place called The Still. It's where the dead go. It's the oceans of souls. The wind is still and the ocean is still. When you go there, there's no leaving unless she wants you to." Jongho enlightened.

"Who is 'she'?"

"'She' is the goddess of death." San spoke up. Hongjoong was pacing.

"Seonghwa, can you put a protection spell on the ship while we figure this out?"

"Yea, I'm going to need to borrow some energy though."

"Take (y/n)'s."

"Taken (y/n)'s what?" She asked.

"I need more energy to conjure a protection spell normally I take Wooyoung's but..." they all looked at the more than slightly beat up Wooyoung.

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Just sit with me and hold my hand. I'll do all the work."

The two sat on the ground hand in hand. (Y/n) would like to say that she was participating in the conversation at hand but she'd be lying. Her eyes stayed trained on Seonghwa as he focused. With each breath, his chest would rise. And every time he breathed out, his hands would glow blue. She could feel her energy draining. A few minutes into the process and a small discussion later, Seonghwa was done.

"All done. No magic other than mine will be allowed on this ship. If it happens to break past my wards, I will know immediately."

"Good good." Hongjoong stated.

(Y/n)'s eyes were fluttering closed as she started to lean heavily on Seonghwa.

"I forgot that it was your first transfer in a while. You must be exhausted after everything that's been happening." Seonghwa laughed, brushing hair out of her face. San stepped foreword towards the couple and leaned down.

"I'll take her to her room."

Seonghwa gave him a look but knew it was for the best.

"Okay." San hoisted the girl into his arms, heading next door. He placed her on her cushiony bed and wrapped her in a blanket as the night air was still cool. San stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Her hand reached out, beckoning him to come forward. He complied.

"What?"

"Stay. I feel safe with you. Please." He fell to his knees next to her bed.

"Why?" He crossed his arms and placed them on the bed. His head following shortly after.

"I'm an assassin. My job is literally to kill people." Her fingers brushed the small indent of his dimple.

"You won't kill me."

"I would if Hongjoong told me to."

"You won't kill me."

"I would if I had to to."

"San," she breathed out, collapsing into the blankets, curing up in a ball.

"You won't kill me."

"But I could."

"But you won't."

Her eyes fluttered shut as San stayed on guard. No matter how many times he would say that he could kill her, he never could or would. Not her. During the meeting, Hongjoong had decided to sail towards The Still. The closer you get to the center, the more weird and magical the land becomes. San knew that it was inevitable that they would see some troubling people, troubling creatures. As much as he wanted (y/n) to stay far away, he couldn't wait to see the look in her eyes when she sees this whole other world. Within the hour he had collapsed on the ground next to her bed, sleeping away the antics of the day before.

—————————————————

Although she had only slept for a few hours, her mind had woken up. The soft morning light shone through the crack of her door. (Y/n) observed San. He had stayed. In the morning light she could see that his arched eyebrows were relaxed. And his skin was flawless and tanned. He is beautiful. She placed a blanket over his body. San swiftly curled into letting out a small whine. When he lets his guard down, he really is a Prince.

She had actually noticed this over the past few days. The way he walked, talked, and even observed was all royal like. He was trained to be an heir for a kingdom in war. At least he was able to put the abilities to use. San's long eyelashes barely fluttered as she closed the door, stepping out into the cool salty air.

"Hongjoong. You are testing your limits here. You know you are way over your boundaries." A female voice echoed across the ship.

"I know. I don't have an option, Aurora. I'm trying my best here. Can you at least give me advice? I know were are getting close if we are in your waters."

(Y/n) followed the voices to see Hongjoong looking down over the edge of the ship.

"Ah. Another Queen approaches." Hongjoong turned around.

"(Y/n)?"

She wandered closer to him.

"How come you are awake so early? You should go back to sleep."

Instead of paying attention to Hongjoong, she leaned over the edge of the ship and what she saw, she was not ready for.

"Hello dear!" She sat back and closed her eyes before leaning over once more.

"A mermaid."

"Not just any mermaid." Hongjoong spoke up.

"A mermaid Queen. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

(Y/n) couldn't stop looking. She was stunning her hair was braided with black and different shades of blue to match her tail which was swishing in the water. Her skin was a deep sepia brown. Her whole body reflected some gold in the morning sun.

"My name is Aurora and you are in my kingdom. Or well, on top of my kingdom. You must be (y/n)!"

"You know me?"

"A lot of people around here do!" She gestured to the open ocean.

"It's not everyday when a child of land is born to the sea."

"What does that mean?"

"I cannot say. But I will say that your other half is out there. He was a child of the Sea born to land. Although he did find his way home. I'm glad both of you seem to be where you belong."

"Who is the other?"

"I'm sorry dear. I cannot say once again. It may change your fate and I do not wish to see that."

"It's okay. I think I understand."

"I need to continue our previous conversation though. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." (Y/n) sat on the edge of the ship where Hongjoong was leaning over.

"These are my waters and you are in my territory. I've given you free passage into mine but that does not mean you can go into hers. My sister has been favoring a mermaid physique this past decade or so. You better be warned. Anything she wants is bad."

"I don't have much of a choice."

"I know. I just want you to ensure me that you will not give her what she wants. What does she want?"

(Y/n) joined the conversation.

"We don't know."

"It had to do with something about me."

Aurora paused for a moment.

"Don't let her fool you. There's more to her than the eye can see. Trust no one on this journey. I feel like it might be a long one. You will get to her within a day if you keep sailing at this pace. But be warned. She will not let you go easily."

"I understand."

Her face brightened after that warning.

"As long as (y/n) is with you, I think you will be fine."

"I know."

"Good. Don't doubt the powers of a true Queen."

She dove under and disappeared into the tropical blue waters. Hongjoong turned and leaned back agains the edge, eyes glancing over (y/n).

"What?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He stuck a hand out.

"If it's not too much to ask, can you please stay away from the side of the ship. It makes me nervous."

She laughed and grabbed his hand and hopped down.

"Aurora was visiting us because we are reaching the edge of her kingdom. In less than an hour we will be in The Still. We will sail there to the center for the next day."

"What is The Still like?" He was still guiding her, it seemed like they were heading to the kitchen.

"Eerie. Death. Decay. Nothing good."

He opened the door to a smiling Seonghwa and a tough looking Jongho.

"Which is why I'm leaving you down here with these two until we cross."

"Okay."

"Good. This is one on the most dangerous parts of our trip."

Hongjoong squeezed her hand and walked out the door, firmly shutting it behind him.

"I'm making breakfast. Want to help?"

"Yes please."

Jongho sat off to the side sharpening knives for their journey to come. Seonghwa had given (y/n) instructions and guided her on what to do.

"Yup. Don't hurt yourself."

His hands would guide her on how to cut the fruit and how to fry the meat. She could tell that this ship has much more luxuries than a normal one. Slowly crew started showing up at the door and picking up their freshly made meals.

"Eat up Wooyoung!"

"I will." His smile could brighten anyones day.

It was when (y/n) was bouncing in and out of consciousness thats she notices the change it the air. It was cold...and still.

"We've crossed into her waters." Seonghwa stated while still cleaning the dishes. (Y/n) felt the mood of the air, dread, sadness, and fear. Jongho had stood up and wondered to the door.

"Stay here."

For once she followed someone else's directions. The ocean was quiet and the sea was smooth. No waves had splashed the side of the window.

"Hongjoong says you can come out and look. But uh...be prepared. You haven't seen anything like this before."

Seonghwa placed a comforting hand on her back and guided her to the door, not even leaving her side when she stepped through. The sky was a musty gray with greenish clouds and the ocean was terrifying. It was black. The inkiest black she had ever seen. And in that blackness, green people floating around.

"Souls." San spoke up next to her. He guided her to the railing.

"Souls?" She leaned over to look.

"Souls of those who have died a painful death, by sea or not. This is the sea of death. Everyone who was, will be, and is now, will end up here. Well as long as they were murdered."

"That's sad."

"Why?"

"It's seems like they are wondering. Looking for someplace." She leaned over a bit further. A woman was floating by. Her neck was sliced and on her finger was a ring. She seemed to be reaching for the boat. The slight tilt in her eyes seems so familiar. Each person that floated by looked different and their eyes told a different story. The ocean was still, even when the green souls floated by. A small black ripple right next to the boat gained her attention. (Y/n) looked down to observe the disturbance. Her body jumped when hands found her waist. It was Hongjoong.

"I think I saw a mermaid."

"Away from the sides please." He pulled her back towards the center, San watching from their original position.

"I saw a mermaid."

"I bet you did," Seonghwa smiled.

"But you will be seeing a lot more than that. Tell me, what color was her tail?"

"Black." The color drained from Jongho's face.

"Not again."


	13. Black Tails

"What do you mean by 'not again'?"

Jongho had bolted off, running for under deck.

"Black tail!" Seonghwa screamed. All if then men began running under deck. It was chaos. All trying to squeeze down one exit.

"What is a black tail?" She asked Seonghwa as he headed to follow the rest, ushering others in the right direction.

"A black tail is what we call a Siren."

All the crew was now under deck excluding Hongjoong, Yeosang, Seonghwa, and (y/n).

"They why are you guys here? Won't you get caught in their song?"

Hongjoong pulled put ear plugs. (Y/n) expectantly looked at Yeosang and Seonghwa.

"I'm a water sorcerer. Things like this don't effect me." She looked at Yeosang.

"Womanly pleasures don't interest me."

Yeosang took off and climbed the netting, already adjusting sails. Seonghwa following shortly after.

"We will man the ship ourselves until they leave. You are a woman and shouldn't be effected. You role will be to make sure no one jumps overboard."

"I...okay."

Hongjoong put in the earplugs, heading for the wheel. Seonghwa and Yeosang were already fast at work. Splashes could be heard from either side. Cautiously, she peaked over the side. Beautiful women of every kind swam about, each with a black tail. One popped up. Her hair was a sunset orange, skin smooth and deathly white. She stared at (y/n) and smiled. Razor sharp teeth lined her perfect pink lips. More sirens adapted the same position. The haunting singing started.

_"Sailor, sailor come with me_

_Into the oceans deep."_

The red heads voice called out. Others joined in.

_"Let your soul fly_

_Let your mind free_

_Abandon the sky_

_To follow your wildest dreams"_

Hongjoong's hands turned white.

_"Underneath is where your treasure lays_

_Past the rippling waves_

_Hear my song and follow me_

_To your perfect dreamful sleep"_

They were a beautiful death. One in the back with tan skin and beautiful thick hair winked at her before staring off a series of humming. (Y/n) could tell why men were so enchanted.

"San!" Yunho screamed. She turned to see that San had left from under deck. Yunho had ear plugs in and were keeping the rest at bay, shoving them back inside.

"Get him!"

(Y/n) ran to San, pulling him back, willing him to stay on the ship.

"San, please!" She gasped. He shook her off.

"San!" He turned around. Dark green eyes stared into her soul.

"(Y/n)?" He reached towards her as she pulled him away from the edge.

_"Little shadow here my plea_

_Come home to your family_

_Nothing but love will await_

_Come fulfill your fate"_

San pulled away once more. The sirens had all gathered to one side. There were about 15 of them. San's hands grabbed the railing as he leaned over. The souls floating in the dark ocean had evaded the area, leaving just blackness below.

"(Y/n)!" Seonghwa shouted. She held onto San's small waist, still trying to pull him back. He leaned over more, a siren reached up. Her arms wrapped around San's neck, pulling him down, his lips reaching for hers.

"San, please!" (Y/n) gave one last hard tug.

But it was too late.

San was pulled in.

"San!" Yeosang shouted this time. He was drowning; they were pulling him under. (Y/n) couldn't watch this and wanted to turn away. Couldn't Seonghwa do something? Wasn't he a water sorcerer.

"I can't (y/n). I can't!" Seonghwa shouted. He had always read her mind. Hongjoong was the captain and couldn't risk trying to save him. And all of the crew were indispensable.

Except her.

Two hands on the edge and she jumped.

Sirens flooded her too. (Y/n) wrapped her arms around San, trying to fight the evil away. But she couldn't. Dark waves rippled as they fought to stay above the water. Hands all over her body, death grips, made her sink. (Y/n) took one last gasp of air as she fell beneath the waves, blackness blocking out all light that the green hued sky had provided. Once she was under, all the sirens disappeared. All but one. The ginger stayed behind. Without breaking eye contact, she sang to Hongjoong.

_"A warning she sends_

_Sail to the oceans end_

_Collect your treasure_

_Before she keeps her forever"_

She disappeared and Hongjoong screamed. It was a scream none of the crew had heard before. Not even Yunho who had been raised with him. It was a scream of despair, torture, and loss. He ripped out the ear plugs and abandoned the helm, leaning over the edge.

"(Y/n)!" He peaked into the water but nothing could be seen. He reached his hand in but felt nothing but coldness.

"Please. (Y/n)." His tears hit the ebony sea, rippling the still water. Seonghwa pulled him back.

"She has taken her as collateral. We will get her back. I promise."

The rest of the crew had come above deck, Mingi taking the helm. Hongjoong said no words as he sat still by the edge, willing to see her hand reach above once again.

———————————————————————

(Y/n) woke up with a feeling of calmness. She was laying in a small opening, dark ocean just outside of a slim entrance. And next to her in the ocean laid a soul. The woman from before. She should be scared but she wasn't. The woman reached out her hand, eyes locked with hers. (Y/n) stuck out her fingers, tips brushing hers gently. She waded into the water, standing above the lost soul. The woman's hand grasped hers, interlocking their fingers. Images flashed through her mind.

Darkness.

Rain.

Confusion.

Sadness.

A horrified feeling.

Pain. A horrible pain.

(Y/n) screamed. She heard voices too.

_"I'm tired of this!"_

_"Please don't!"_

_"You should've treated me right!"_

_"Wooyoung!"_

The woman let go of (y/n)'s hand, standing in front of the shivering girl.

"Thank you." Her voice rasped out. She placed a cold metal ring in (y/n)'s hand, forcing her palm closed around it. The woman turned around and waded towards the open ocean. As she reached the entrance, her body faded into the ocean.

No physical form was left behind.

———————————————————————

San sat up with a gasp, a scream waking him from his dreamless slumber. He was in a cave with shipwrecks surrounding him. Soft humming echoed from further away. A lantern was sat by his side, illuminating a tunnel. Small drips of water hit his nose.

"Hello?" He called out. The humming stopped. A soft feminine voice, a familiar voice, drifted down the tunnel.

"Hello my little shadow. Mother wants to speak with you."


	14. In the Cave

He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't move to do anything. Mingi and Yunho had been trading places for shifts at the helm. Hongjoong didn't move. He just stared into the abyss of the black ocean, hoping that none of the green souls were hers.

"Hongjoong please eat."

It had been eight hours since she disappeared. It'll be two more until he sees her again. If she's there. How could Hongjoong gain a light in his life and lose it in one week.

"Seonghwa," His voice croaked out. Seonghwa knew what was coming next.

"Where was (y/n) born?"

"She was born on a ship, just inside her kingdoms waters in the middle of a storm. They wanted to dock but couldn't."

Hongjoong thought out loud.

"A child of a kingdom of land born on the sea."

Seonghwa stayed silent.

"I was born on an island, just barely on the waters my father controlled on a clear afternoon day."

Hongjoong's body went limp, hunching over, realization taking over.

"I was a child of a kingdom of sea born on land."

Seonghwa held his captain, not letting him fall over.

"Seonghwa, how long did you know?"

"Ever since I saw you."

"I just let my twin flame throw herself to sirens." Hongjoong cried. He cried. No one has seem him cry. Not like this. Not since before her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?" Hongjoong asked the taller man.

"If I did, things won't go the way they are supposed to."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet."

Hongjoong sighed and for the first time in eight hours, stood on skakey legs.

"You are telling me everything you know for the next two hours." He pulled Seonghwa into his office.

"Then I guess we will have to start with Wooyoung."

—————————————————

(Y/n)'s eyes squinted, searching for any light. It was either bear the open waters with who knows what in it or go into a dark cave with who knows what in it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Not much of an option if you ask her. She had been wondering for a while now but she had a sneaking suspicion that time in The Still did not work the same way as it does in the normal world. (Y/n) held the ring tight to her body, even as going as far as putting it on her necklace. It was important. She could tell. And that soul, (Y/n) knew who it was. It was Wooyoung's mother. The memories she had shared confirmed that. But she still couldn't tell what happened.

** _Think, (y/n), think._ **

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She didn't know where she was or what to do and all she had on her was Jongho's knife. Tapping noises echoed throughout the cave. (Y/n) didn't dare look back, she just kept going, no light, and being sure to make no sound. The tapping was getting closer.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

And a small snarling.

(Y/n) didn't look back. She just kept going.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was right behind her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was above her. (Y/n) heart beat caught in her chest.

"She smells delicious." A croaking voice said from above her.

"She smells like the sea."

Another said.

There were two of them. (Y/n) started running quicker but they followed. She had pulled out the knife and was ready to defend herself.

"Let's feast tonight dear." A hand grabbed her upper arm. (Y/n) didn't hesitate to slice. An inhuman screeching echoed through the cave. (Y/n) ran.

"You wench!" The second created snarled.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

A skinny but tall black mass landed in front of her. (Y/n) didn't hesitate. She sliced again, another round of screeching echoed. Wet liquid covered her body. She jumped over the fallen mass and ran.

"Fresh meat." More voices echoed. Whispers filled her ear. It was all around her.

"Delicious."

"Queen."

"Red meat."

"Smells good."

(Y/n) ran. Hands reached out for her, tapping echoing throughout the cave. Something grabbed her ankle. (Y/n) tumbled, falling against the rocky path, small scrapes filling her body. Hands started pulling her backwards. (Y/n) screamed.

"Help!"

She sobbed.

"Help me!"

Light filled the area and a hand pulled her back against a hard chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried out.

The creatures backed away. Hissing. They were of a deformed human form. Grey bodies, white hair, and dripping with water. They hissed, long claws tapping to see their way back as none of them had eyes. Comforting arms wrapped round her. (Y/n) looked at them. A large red scar went down the side of one of them.

Chan.

Before (y/n) could react, his arms tightened.

"You were so thankful before. Now look at you."

"Please let me go!"

"Oh. So you want me to sacrifice you to them? Okay!" He pushed her just out of the lights reach.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

(Y/n) had no choice but to step near him once again. Chan smiled a devilish smile.

"Follow me, Love. Mother wants to speak with you."

His thin fingers wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her towards the end of the cave, leading to who knows where.

—————————————————

San was following the humming. It was beautiful, haunting, and familiar.

"Please come baby boy. Don't keep mother waiting." Her teasing voice called out. The hallway was long but it still lead to light.

He stepped through the entrance to see a lagoon. The ceiling was lit with crystals and the lagoon was glowing. A small splash echoed throughout the small cavern.

"Hello San."

It was a mermaid. He hair was long and as dark as San's and eyes a forest green. Her nose was sharp yet small and her eyes round. She was stunning. San stayed still.

"Come closed little shadow. Your mother would like to see you."

"My mother is isn't here. She's with my father, back in their kingdom."

"Come here San." Her voice let out. San's body followed. He wasn't able to control himself. It was like with the sirens. It all called out to him. San walked into the lagoon, wading towards the mermaid. When he arrived in front of her, she let her hold go. Pale hands stroked his face.

"You grew up so well darling."

San grimaced and tried to pull away but her fingers held him in place.

"I don't know you, witch!" San hissed back.

"Don't call your mother a witch! A am a sorceress!" She was surrounded in inky black smoke then transformed into a human body. San moved away.

"The truth may hurt for a little while but a lie hurts forever, darling." Her hands found his head, pulling him to her chest, cradling him like a small child.

"I'm not your son."

"But you are. Your father and his wife could not conceive. He made a deal with me to carry a child for them. I did. I made you. I birthed you. You are mine."

"My brothers-"

"Are his wife's children. Not mine."

San didn't know what to think. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He looks like her and even somewhat acted like her.

"Oh my darling son how I missed you so!" She cooed.

"Mother!" A voice called out.

San turned his head to hear two figures approaching the entrance of the lagoon.

"I found her!" It was Bang Chan holding (Y/n). He pushed her forward and she fell on the rocky ground. San lunged down, already tending to the broken girl. She had bruises on her arm from Chan, scratches and scrapes everywhere, blood on her clothes, and tears streaming down her face.

"San." A laughed bubbled out of her. (Y/n) threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"At least you two get along. It'll be good for your kingdoms."

"What do you mean?" San asked.

"You think I won't put my son on a throne? You are very wrong my child."

(Y/n) held San at an arms distance away. Her knees still firmly planted on the ground.

"Son?"

"I-"

"Oh hush dear!" San went to speak but nothing came out.

"Yes. Son. And your marriage will be happening as soon as I return you to your kingdom. I'm still disappointed. I sent my best Shadow to fetch you and he failed!" She glared at Chan.

"But at least you are here now. And let me tell you darling, you will provide San with the most beautiful children." Her slim fingers inspected (y/n)'s face. She was going home. She was marrying San. She was going to be Queen again.

"No!" San finally got out.

"Insolent child! You should be listening to me." Sulfur and rose filled the air. (Y/n) dove into San, pushing him over. The sorceress, San's mother, broke out in to a shadow flame.

"Stand up San!" His sea green eyes turned forest as he stood up.

"I have control over him!" His eyes turned back to sea green as he collapsed.

"San!" (Y/n) held the boy close to her. The sorceress had a glint in her eye. He mind was clearly working.

"You freed a soul today."

Another round of footsteps approached the area.

"Do you want to see what happened?"

(Y/n) knew this sorceress was a bad idea. But a voice inside her was telling her to do it. To see the answers.

"Pull out the token, Love." (Y/n) pulled out her necklace, ring on it. She held it up. A voice screamed at her.

"(Y/n) don't!"

The sorceress laid one finger on it.

_The house creaked as the storm raged on. There was screaming._

_"Then get rid of him!" A males voice yelled out._

_"You want me to murder our only son?"_

_"We don't need him!"_

_(Y/n) could see the room. And it was dark and the ceiling was leaking._

_"If we get rid of him, our business will do better!"_

_"The business? You associate with pirates!"_

_"You dumb woman." The sound of a slap echoes throughout the room. A small figure flinched in a corner. Although he looked to be only five or six, there was no mistaking him. It was Wooyoung._

_"Get rid of him!"_

_"I will not. If you rid of him, then you are ridding of me too. We will be gone in the morning!"_

_"You can't leave me!"_

_"I can and I will! I'm tired of this!"_

_A round of thumps and screamed echoed through the house._

_"Please don't!"_

_"You should've treated me right! I'm your husband! You listen to me!"_

_One last thump and all went quiet. Only the wind whistled out loud._

_"Wooyoung!" The make voice yelled out. Wooyoung was shivering. He stood up and ran to a small dresser, pulling out a chrome knife. A chrome knife._

The chrome knife. Jongho never said where he got it from.

_"Y-yes father."_

_"Come here."_

_Wooyoung crept down the stairs already knowing the two outcomes of this situation. There laid his mother, neck sliced, skin pale, and covered in blood. Wooyoung fell backwards, butt hitting the stairs._

_"She died because of you!"_

_"I-"_

_"You need to get punished now."_

_His father approached him with a knife._

_"No!" Wooyoung lunged forward jabbing the knife into his fathers gut with all the fore a child in panic could muster. His face was full of shock as he gasped. Blood pooled out of the man. Wooyoung panicked and pulled the knife back out. A gargle left his fathers mouth. Wooyoung screamed and dropped the knife._

He murdered his own father.

(Y/n) gasped as her eyes flew open.

"Such a sad story." The sorceress let out. It was. It was a very sad story. Sad for Wooyoung. How a father could dispose of a human life like that, yet still blame it on a child? No wonder why Wooyoung would get upset. She would too.

"Why don't you just stay with San. He wouldn't murder you."

"No. He wouldn't. And neither would they." (Y/n) glanced over at the crew who was now in the room. Each tense and ready to fight. She stood up and walked over to Wooyoung, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know. And it's okay. You did the right thing." Wooyoung let out a sob, holding her closer.

"Please be compliant, love. I'd hate to have to get rid of you. San, fetch her."

His eyes turned forest green. He started walking towards her. Hongjoong came around front, blocking the possessed man.

"Stop!" San glared at Hongjoong.

"He won't listen to you. He's a good son. Just like all my little shadows." Chan smiled from a corner, gun out and pointed at Hongjoong's head.

"So here's what's going to happen. San and (y/n) will marry and combine their kingdoms and you, my dear, will give me your soul."

"And why would I do that."

She scoffed.

"Let me reword this," she waved her hand at Chan who wondered closer. He shifted the gun to be directly pointed at (y/n)'s head.

"So here's what's going to happen. San and (y/n) WILL marry and combine theirs kingdoms and you WILL give me your soul."

"And if I don't?"

"She dies." A shiver ran through Hongjoong's spine. He wanted to hold her. Tell her how much he needed her. To say that when they met that night, he felt so connected to her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" The sorceress echoed.

"I'll give you my soul but,"

"But..."

"Leave (y/n) and San out of the deal. Let them be free."

"Deal."

San's eyes turned sea green once more.

"No, Hongjoong. I could hear her. That's what she wanted you to do!"

Chan lowered his gun.

"Go away my children." Chan grabbed San, pulling the him away. San screaming the whole time.

"At sunrise we will have the ritual. You cannot leave this island without my permission but you may stay on your ship for the night." An inky black dot appeared and she disappeared into it once more.

"(Y/n)!" All the members cried out. Hongjoong pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried into her shoulder.

"But we need to talk."


	15. The Sacrifice

"Stop squirming!"

"I'm trying not to. You were worse than me!"

Wooyoung had spent the last thirty minutes trying to patch up (y/n)'s wounds. She thought back to the last hour.

_"What do you need his soul for?"_

_"Pure souls make my powers, well, better. And his soul? It's delicious for some reason. I need to add it to my collection. But what I need it for, it really doesn't matter. Go back to your ship, have fun, say goodbye to your precious captain. The ceremony is a celebration. So dress nice."_

They had left after that.

"He won't do it." Wooyoung said.

"He wouldn't leave us."

(Y/n) frowned and looked down. The silver of the ring flashed on her chest. She gently brushed Wooyoung's hands off her. The ring, it was his. She pulled it off her necklace and looked up at the silent boy.

"Wooyoung,"

"Keep it."

"No."

She grabbed his hand and put the ring on his pointer finger.

"She would want you to have it. She doesn't blame you. No one does-"

"My father,"

"Your father is nothing. Anyone who treats you like that, they're nothing. Keep the ring. Keep her with you."

"I'm a monster."

"You're not. You are perfect."

She pulled the boy into her arms. He was warm and kind. He deserves nothing but love.

"I happy I met you. All of you!"

Wooyoung's body shook as (y/n) wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"I'm glad the knife was passed to you."

"Tell me more about it. How did Jongho get it?"

Wooyoung looked down.

"Well, I had just joined the crew and I was nine. Jongho and I were the youngest ones that were not high of power. He was getting bullied bad and Hongjoong could only look out for him so much. I wanted to help him defend himself. He's grown up so much."

"You're an angel."

-

"She's an angel." Hongjoong sighed, watching the scene unfold from the deck.

"You can't seriously be considering doing this!" Yunho screamed.

"I don't have an option! I don't have an option."

Seonghwa was pacing the deck. The rest of the boys were around, listening but not daring to approach.

"We do have options. We just have to find them."

"I'm tired of talking about this. I am your Captain and you will follow my directions! I couldn't let any of you get hurt or worse."

"So sacrificing yourself is better?" (Y/n) finally spoke up after being patched up by Wooyoung. Hongjoong tensed.

"I-"

"You think none of us want to protect you? Do you think you are the only one that's obligated to have an opinion on this? Because you're not. What about Yunho, you grew up with him!"

Hongjoong was scared. She was the only one who he's opened up to like that. He was scared because she is right.

"What about Jongho, your brother? Or even San and Wooyoung who you basically adopted and took their burdens away? What would they think?"

"(Y/n)-"

She was fuming. And rightfully so.

"What about Yeosang and Mingi who you purposely let be a part of your family? Or Seonghwa. You promised to help him defeat her! She's the one causing all of these issues!"

The whole crew was watching (y/n) at this point.

"Drop it!" Hongjoong yelled back.

"Don't tell me to drop it!" The two were basically face to face now. Hongjoong leaned in, lips near her ear so the rest of the crew couldn't hear.

"We will talk later."

She was heated and her skin was hot. (Y/n) glared and turned away, storming off into her room. The crew was silent.

"Get back to work! This ship better be prepared to sail tomorrow."

Hongjoong, like (y/n), stormed off into his room. Seonghwa and Yunho in tail.

As the door slammed shut, Yunho sat down.

"Hongjoong-"

"No more. In less than 24 hours, you will be captain. I expect you to do a good job. Jongho will be promoted to quartermaster. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go get alcohol. We are celebrating tonight."

Yunho was tense as he stood up. He spared a glance before leaving Seonghwa and Hongjoong alone.

"Are you sure?" Hongjoong asked the man in front of him.

"Almost certain."

"Then I will follow through."

Seonghwa sat down where Yunho had been, straight across from the captain who was at his desk. His hands squeezed his.

"This is the right thing to do. Although I wish I could've found another way."

"As long as there is still a chance, I'm doing it."

"Everything will go right if you tell her."

"I will."

Seonghwa stood up and headed out the door.

.

The sky was green during the day but black during the night. (Y/n) ached all over as she sat down watching the crew, each member getting a little more drunk than the last to unhealthily cope with their captains decision. (Y/n) didn't even lay a hand on the rum. She still hadn't talked to Hongjoong yet. The "party" had been going on for a while. (Y/n) sat back against the wheel, observing each person. She looked at the sky once more. Starless. She missed the stars. She missed the lagoon and sitting next to Hongjoong. She missed being free. Being free with him. Warmth hit the side of her body as someone slid down next to her. (Y/n) laid her head down.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Seonghwa-"

"I can't do anything, if that's what you are asking. But I know everything will be okay."

His hand grabbed hers and squeezed it. A sense of warmth and happiness filled her, even if it was only for a few second.

"He's in his cabin. Please. He needs you."

"Okay."

(Y/n) wasted no time standing up and walking down a small set of stairs. All eyes were on her. If anyone could convince Hongjoong to change his mind, it was her. Yeosang was standing against the medical cabin's door, holding a large glass of rum. (Y/n) paused in front of him. Her hands took the mug, chugging down a few mouthfuls before pushing it back in his hands. Her knuckles rapped against the door.

"It's me."

A pause.

"Come in."

(Y/n) threw open the door, shutting it with a slam. The crew must've known some fighting might go on as the music and ruckus had gotten louder.

Hongjoong's head was laid in his arms on his desk. She wanted to be mad. She wanted to scream at him. But she didn't. He let out a sigh as (y/n) ran her fingers through his hair, soothing his tense body.

"You're right." He croaked out.

"I normally am." He sighed at her comment, sitting down on his bed that was nearby.

(Y/n) sat on his desk.

"You wanted to talk?"

Hongjoong's cheeks flushed as he looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him. She really was the one. And he wished he realized it sooner.

"We are..." his words failed him. How should he explain this? Would she even believe him?

"Soulmates? Twin flames?" She asked. Hongjoong's let out a noise of surprise.

"How did you..."

"Seonghwa isn't as subtle as he'd like to think he is. Plus...I can feel it."

Hongjoong's head fell back on his pillow.

"I found you and now I'm leaving you. I hate this."

"You don't have to leave!"

"I do! I need to save you! All of you!"

"Hongjoong-"

"Don't you 'Hongjoong' me! I'm doing it. And that's final." He looked towards the ceiling of the cabin. Maps of the worlds were painted up there. Him and Yeosang had been working on it for years.

"We just found eachother and you want to leave!"

"I don't want to, I have to."

She stood up and leaned over him, hands on hips.

"You don't have to."

"Then, darling," his hand found her cheek "do you have a better idea?"

"I-"

"Exactly."

"I just don't want you to leave. Please Hongjoong."

"I'm not leaving yet. We still have each other now." His eyes observed (y/n) as she was lost in thought.

"I'm not a Princess anymore."

"No, you aren't."

"So I don't have to follow rules anymore, right?" Hongjoong answered back tentatively.

"You don't have to follow _any_ rules."

(Y/n) swung her legs over Hongjoong, straddling his thin hips. A smug grin filled his face as his hands landed on her waist.

"Then lets have each other. Just for tonight."

.

A knock on the door brought (y/n) back down from her high of the night. It was bliss for the pair. Both sat up, making eye contact with each other. Seonghwa opened the door, eyes on the the floor, bag in hand.

"I brought the dress." He laid it down on Hongjoong's desk and swiftly exited. Hongjoong had pulled her back down, laying on top of her once more, this time, his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Hongjoong. Please don't do this." She whispered into his fluffy hair. He placed soft kisses all over her bare chest.

"I have to."

"You don't!"

He sat up, straddling her body. Hongjoong placed a finger over her lips.

"No more. Please. No more. I just want to enjoy the moments I have with you."

"Joong." He kissed her lips once more.

"Let's get dressed."

He stood up in all his glory, blanket falling from both of them. He is stunning. With or without the scars, he's flawless. He glided over to his dresser, pulling out a nicer pair of pants. His hands were shaking when he went to tie them tighter.

"I'm not ready to let you go." (Y/n) hands pushed his away, tying it for him. His palms found her sides.

"Well you are going to have to be. There will be a line between us and that line, it's too early for you to cross it."

"Hongjoong..."

He went over and opened the bag, seeing the dress for the first time. Stunning like her. He lifted it out as she put on underclothes.

"Ready?" He held it as she stepped in. His hands graced her spine as he pulled the zipper up. A queen of the Sea. She spun around.

"Absolutely stunning."

"Now you." She slid her feet into a pair of sandals before digging into Hongjoong's drawers. He was wearing black pants and black lace up boots. (Y/n) shifted some clothes around until she found a jacket that was the same pattern as the dress. Smokey grays, teals and sea green, pearls and gems. It was stunning, like him. He put on a lose white shirt and turned to stare at her. Her eyes were watering, looking down at the jacket.

"It's okay." His hand brushed a stray tear.

"It'll be okay."

Hongjoong put the jacket on, (y/n) straightening it out.

"Just like a King."

His hand grabbed hers.

"Just like a Queen."

Hongjoong opened the door. The crew who were all milling around looked up, each showing a different face of surprise.

"Hongjoong. It's time."

San had been on deck. He must've been sent by the shadow lady as his eyes were forest green. Not the color of the sea which (y/n) had grown to admire.

San lead the way. They went through a cave that was lit up with green fire, the creatures no where to be found. (Y/n) and Hongjoong walked hand in hand. They were lead to a staircase. And up they climbed and climbed and climbed until and opening at the top. There she was. The shadow lady. It was a flat rocky surface and leading off of it was a small rocky, thin bridge that lead to a floating island. Hongjoong squeezed her hand and then let go.

"Beautiful. I want your soul too. But I promised little Joong here, that is what you call him, that you and my baby San will go free and unharmed." She snapped her fingers and San fell to the ground coughing.

"A deal is a deal. Now strip off your top and say your goodbyes. You will walk across this bridge when you are ready and then take your own life with this knife." Her thin fingers held up a knife made of bone. The shadow lady's body swayed as she walked across the bridge to the floating island.

His hands shook as he unbuttoned the jacket, passing it to Yunho. Then his shirt went over his head.

He didn't say goodbye. He couldn't. Saying goodbye would mean that they wouldn't see each other again. He turned and walked.

"Hongjoong." She went to grab him but someone pulled her back. San.

He kept walking. Each step leading towards a unsure future. Hongjoong heard her screaming as San held her back. He didn't look behind him. To do this, it would mean saving them. The shadow lady stood there, gleam in her eyes. This was it. This was the end of the line.

"Take the knife. Put it through your heart."

Hongjoong's hands didn't even shake as he grabbed the knife. He promised not to look back, but for her, he had to. A warm tear dripped down as he looked at her once more. She's so beautiful today. And having her just once, it was enough. Knowing her for the short amount of time he had, it was enough. She will be enough. San and Wooyoung were now both holding the screaming girl down. Tears streamed down her face.

"Hongjoong please!"

He gave her a smile, the warmest he could muster. The knife was pointed as his chest. Hongjoong choked back a sob. This was the end.

"Please Hongjoong. I love you!"

His heart skipped a beat. Hongjoong wanted to say it back, but doing that would hurt her more. She had the crew. She has Seonghwa. His heart hurt. She has San. They'll be enough.

Hongjoong looked towards the dark sky, letting out a shakey breath while plunging the knife in. He didn't scream although the pain was horrible. Not in front of her. Time slowed down as his knees his the ground, the burning feeling in his chest raising. The ground was cold, or was it him? His head hit the ground. Even when crying, she looked beautiful. Her dress was fit for a Queen. Too bad Hongjoong couldn't be her King. A small smile sat on his face. (Y/n) watched as his hand hit the ground. The shadow lady was laughing. San and Wooyoung could only hold her so long. (Y/n) broke away, running for the bleeding boy.

(Y/n)'s body shook as she held Hongjoong in her arms.

"Hongjoong please..." she cried into his head.

"Please..." she couldn't breathe.

His blood covered her hands, his body limp, and his eyes? They had no light.

"Please...no..."

The shadow lady was still laughing but calmed down enough to speak.

"Leave now, before I make you stay here forever."

Hands pulled her back.

"No!" She held on to Hongjoong. She held onto what was left of him.

"Please!" She cried harder. Large hands picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Jongho. (Y/n) screamed.

"No! Please no! Give him back! Give him back to me!" He was drifting out of her sight, trail of sadness left behind. Once on the ship, Jongho put her down. Immediately Yunho started giving orders and there sat (y/n). She was in the same place Hongjoong was 24 hours prior. Tears like his. Screaming like his.

"What am I supposed to do?" Her teary eyes looked up at Seonghwa. He held her hand.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Seonghwa kneeled down in front of her, wiping tears away.

"Live."


	16. Gone

And for an hour, she sat. She cried. She grieved. She longed for the night before. She longed for the waterfall. She longed for the days before.

"You need to get up." Seonghwa. He had sat by her for hours, holding her as she cried. His large hands hoisted (y/n) to her feet, hold her swaying body steady.

"I have things to get done and I can't sit here forever. You can't sit her forever. Go do something."

"Seonghwa." Her voice rasped out in protest. Then again, she was tired and the something she should do is take a nap. But she had ideas. She had plans. (Y/n) knew she couldn't be the only one grieving.

All eyes were on her as she crossed the deck, landing in front of the two rooms. The medical room, or hers, and the captain's cabin. The knob was cold as she started to push it open, but the warm clasp of a large hand on her shoulder stopped her from fully opening it.

"I'm going to sleep with the crew still. That cabin is not mine." Yunho.

"The who's is it?"

"Hongjoong-"

"He's...he's not here anymore!" (y/n) snapped, turning around. "he's not here."

"I know. I know. But he cared about you. And you are here." Yunho stuck out his hand, a key attached to a small watch in palm. (y/n) looked up at him in confusion.

"The key to his cabin. It's yours." His hands wrapped around one of hers, encasing it completely in warmth. The crew were still silent, watching the interaction, watching (y/n) gain claim to a room some believed she shouldn't have.

"Go." And that was all she needed to open the door. The room was red and gold, regal enough for the King he is, was. She sniffled, shutting the door behind her. The room was just as it was last night.

Last night.

Memories flooded her mind. His touch, his warmth, his light. It was gone. Hongjoong is gone. She sniffled, looking up at the ceiling, the map somewhat sparkling in the afternoon sky. Nowhere on it did it show the horrors of The Still, and she definitely was not planning on adding it. (y/n) laid on the bed she had the night prior, still gazing at the map. Her kingdom to the far left and Sans not too far away to the right. Many ports were marked with different symbols and even more islands were marked. Gems of different sizes tinkled in the 'ocean', making the lights reflect around the room.

She breathed in.

How long until his scent faded? How long until there is no sign of him left? How long until all of them forget?

(y/n) couldn't fathom the idea. Hongjoong can't be forgotten. And she didn't want it to happen. An idea came into her mind. The small white gems, twinkled with life, with memory. She sat up, scouring the room for certain objects. A few large candles, a match or so, some wood and a tool to cut it. Hongjoong would die in vain.

Her hands went to work when she found all of the materials. A few tall, somewhat thin red candles and wood Mingi had provided to her, no questions. She cut the candles with Jongho's knife, Wooyoung's knife, her knife, each being a tea candle size, wick still tall enough to light. And the wood. (y/n) cut each piece large enough to hold a small object on it. And then she took the match, melted the bottom of the small candle, attaching it to the cut wood. A small candle that could float. About 50 later, a knock on the cabin door alerted her of someone's arrival.

"I brought dinner." Yeosang placed a plate down in front of her. His analytical eyes scanned the room.

"In an hour, when the sun sets, I'll let you take over. I'll let Yunho know of your plans."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Someone needed to do this. No one would've, but you will."

"I will."

She ate, staring at the ceiling once more. The diamonds in the sea dimmed as the sun set. The ruby, emerald, and amber on the islands gleamed in the orange light. And slowly the orange fire disappeared, and the silver light of the moon lit up the map. The sapphire of her island made her eyes drift there. Home. She had to go home to save the people there. The Shadow Lady was still alive. She already took one precious thing to her, she will not be taking another. Although Yunho was captain, (y/n) had the feeling she'd be calling the shots.

"(y/n)?" Seonghwa's voice brought her out of her vengeful thoughts. Her eye's drifted towards him.

"We are ready."

She took an armful of the small candles. Seonghwa did the same. (y/n) gently laid them on the deck, crew surrounding her, most curious of what she is doing. San knew. San has seen this before as most royals do. (y/n) picked up a candle, lighting it and walked towards the edge of the boat, careful to not let the candle blow out. She turned towards the crew. The almost clueless crew. San had grabbed a candle, standing by (y/n). Yeosang and Seonghwa followed. Her breath hitched as she went to speak, eyes starting to water.

"Hello. I'm sure most of you are wondering what this is." She gave a small smile. "This is a funeral. It's to honor those who passed and to remember them." She took a breath. "Many cultures have different types of funerals and I know for Sea funerals, normally the-" A tear fell "normally the-" She couldn't say it.

"Normally the body is wanted." San spoke up from beside her.

"So, I've prepared a mimic funeral of one from my kingdom for a lost and fallen warrior. You don't need to participate if you don't want to, but it'd be nice if you did." She took a breath. "I'n my kingdom, we would start by the person who was closest to say something. Anything. I can be a story, a goodbye, anything." She gestured for Yunho to approach, and he did. He took the candle.

"Hongjoong was my brother. I grew up with him." He laughed "And I knew he would go out in a way like this. He was brave and cared about every being on this earth. He cared about us. All of us. And the world lost something beautiful today. Someone that was worth a lot more alive than dead. But as our fathers told us when we were young, fate is an interesting concept. Hongjoong always had a knack for being at the right place at the right time. And this? Maybe it was an event much larger than we know. Maybe...maybe this was supposed to happen. I trust Hongjoong, in life and death, and he wouldn't do this without reason. I will miss him very much." He paused, looking at the ground with a frown. "Yes. Very much."

Then one by one the crew spoke, each saying lovely words to honor their fallen leader. (Y/n)'s fallen angel.

And last was Jongho.

"Hongjoong raised me. Him and Yunho. I don't know where I came from, but that doesn't matter. My family is here...and I'm glad he was part of it. He'd want us to be happy. He'd want us to do the right thing. He'd want us to live. So, let's live! For Hongjoong!"

The crew had all lit a candle, raising to the sky, mimicking the words of the younger. "For Hongjoong!" they shouted to the sky. (y/n) included. For Hongjoong, she would live. For Hongjoong, she would do the right thing. For Hongjoong, she would die.

(y/n) walked to the edge of the ship, closing her eyes and breathing in the ocean air. Hongjoong's air. She filled her lungs, placing the candle as close the rippling water as she could before letting go. The stars illuminated the sea. It was diamond filled. And as the other members started letting the candles float away, she sang.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._   
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._   
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._   
_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._   
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._   
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away._   
_A cloak of green, a moon beam ray._   
_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay._   
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm._   
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._   
_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true._   
_Here is the place where I love you._

By the time she stopped singing, the candles had started to float farther away. And although the glittering diamonds of the candles have left, the stars did not. (y/n) stood there until each one disappeared, whether it was burning out or falling off the horizon. A hand had fell on her shoulder during this time. She leaned back into the familiar scent, hoping that he would bring her some comfort tonight.

"You should sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"Will you be sleeping, San?" His hand left her, frown falling on his face.

"I sure as hell will try. You should too." San's hand wrapped around hers, pulling her towards the cabin.

"Go sleep." He pushed her inside, closing the door behind her. (y/n) was alone, but for some reason she felt cozy, she felt relieved. The dress from the morning had gotten uncomfortable and was no longer as dazzling as it was before. She pulled it off in favor of one of Hongjoong's lose shirts. (y/n) buried her nose in the material, feeling a pain that came with it. As her nanny once said, there's a pain you feel when loosing someone you love. (y/n) had never felt anything this excruciatingly painful. She is in love.

Her body cuddled into the blankets, eyes already starting to droop, her forgotten knife next to hear head. She hoped for a peaceful sleep. She hoped for a dreamless sleep. The twinkle of a red ruby on the map, winked at her as (y/n) finally drifted off, swaying into the ocean of her unconscious mind.

.

"(y/n)?" A voice called out to her.

"(y/n), you can't sleep forever."

"Says who?"

"Says your Husband."

"Hongjoong." (y/n) sighed out with a giggle, opening her eyes to see the smiling man over his. His eyes twinkled with mischief and glee. His hand brushed her hair from her face, the breeze making it flow around her. With a hand on her back, her guided her to sit up. The view from her dock, welcoming her.

"Sleep well?"

"Very!" (y/n) nose buried into his chest, the smell hitting. A sense of longing panged through her chest.

"I love you." She breathed out, pulling Hongjoong closer, heart panging once more. (y/n) knew something wasn't right. Their feet dangled off her private dock, castle looming in the back as the sun set.

"This isn't real. Is it?"

Hongjoong let out a visible sigh, smile falling to a sad one. "No. I'm afraid not."

"You're gone." Hongjoong tilted her head towards him, lips caressing her.

"No, I'm not."

"Hongjoong. You are dead." Tears fell down her face, Hongjoong's fingers catching them.

"I'm not really gone." His eye's fixed onto her in some panic. This next time urgency filled his voice as his grip tightened on her jaw. "(y/n) listen carefully. I'm not really gone!"

.

"Gone!"

(y/n) sat up in panic, gasping.

"It's your fault Hongjoong is gone!"

A knife flashed before her face, swinging down. (y/n) rolled off the bed, taking blankets and pillows with her.

"Now you must die to pay the price."

The dark figure stomped over to before her. (y/n) didn't take time to think as her hand landed on a handle. She slipped behind the figure as quick as she could, only survival on her mind. Knife to his throat and one swift movement was all it took. The body collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, warm blood covering the floor. Maybe it was her screaming, maybe it was his, but within seconds they boys were up on deck, San in the room.

"(y/n)!" he gasped. Jongho pushed his way into the room, lifting (y/n) away from the body and the blood.

"What happened?" Yunho yelled, finally emerging from below deck. Seonghwa had been fussing over (y/n), the crimson liquid staining Hongjoong's shirt. Yunho grabbed (y/n)'s face, making her lost eyes look into his,

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill me. He told me it was my fault. He tried to kill me." (y/n) began to fall to her knees, both Seonghwa and Jongho catching her. San left the cabin almost covered in as much blood as she was.

"Yunho he's dead."

"Who?" His long strides taking him to San.

"Just a cabin boy." Yunho sighed in relief noticing that the rest of the members were on deck.

"Let me see." San stood aside, letting Yunho peek in the room. He whistled. And gesture to a few of the crew who were off to the side.

"Clean it up. Bring her down to my office."

Seonghwa and Jongho helped the shaking girl down the stairs, placing her in the seat in front of Yunho.

"I'm not upset. To be honest, that was a clean cut. Hongjoong would've been proud. I believe you. But that was your first kill. And I'm sorry that it happened that way.   
There will be some changes starting tomorrow because of this interaction." Yunho ran his hand through his hair.

"Jongho, more than ever it is important for you to train (y/n). Properly too. Now go get her some clean clothes and water to wash the blood away." The boy nodded and scurried out.

"Seonghwa-"

"I'm already on it."

"Thank You." Jongho reentered the room, a Mingi in tow.

"One San shirt and a bowl of water and a cloth." Mingi placed the bowl down with a nod towards the others before exiting.

"Clean up and come out when you are done." They exited the room and (y/n) did as she was told. San's shirt fit almost like Hongjoong's. Only the smell was different. Seonghwa looked up with a warm smile as she stepped out into the sleeping quarters. His arms opened. (y/n) didn't second guess as she collapsed into him, finally letting out the tears she needed to for a while.

"I know. I know. I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise."


	17. Sleepless

(y/n) was laid next to Seonghwa, his even breaths hitting her neck. He had held her as she cried to sleep. The ship swayed in the dark, sea smoother than it had been for month. Every time (y/n) shut her eyes she saw three different faces. The boy with the green eyes, Hongjoong, and the cabin boy she had murdered. Dead souls haunting her from the afterlife. How much more blood would be on her hands? She rolled over, sighing while looking at Seonghwa. He was so princely when he wanted to be. (y/n)'s fingers brushed his face, watching him breathe. Only if she could sleep.

She sat up, watching the rest of the crew. Wooyoung was sprawled out on his back, Jongho was on his side holding a pillow, even Yeosang had quite the curious sleeping position. But a body was missing. San. As smoothly as she could, (y/n) sat up, sliding off of the bed. Once above deck, she saw the said man leaning against the wheel as Yunho steered. Yunho watched her approach and kicked San to make him move over. (y/n) sat by San, looking up at Yunho.

"Can't sleep?" Yunho asked. (y/n) shook her head.

"Will you keep me company?" Yunho smiled and nodded.

(y/n)'s head fell onto San's shoulder, nose buried into his arm. The tears started to fall. She sobbed and sobbed, crying herself a new ocean. San's fingers laced with her as he placed kisses on her knuckles, crying too. Yunho just watched, feeling sorry for them.

"It's all my fault."

"No. It's not. It's really not." San whispered into her hand.

"San, why is everything going so wrong? This is what I deserve for abandoning my kingdom, isn't it?"

"No. Not at all. Don't ever think that. You and I both know that if you stayed, you would've never...you wouldn't be who you are now."

"San. I killed someone."

"So did I." Yunho finally called out from above. "So did San and so did Hongjoong."

"Mine was a man. He was part of another crew. All I knew was that he was the enemy and he was going to kill me." San spoke up. Yunho was next.

"Hongjoong and I killed for the first time together. Our fathers got two prisoners, made us torture them for information and then we killed them. I cried the whole night. My father whipped me for it. Hongjoong's father made him watch. He said, 'That what happens when you're weak'. Hongjoong cleaned me up and held be the whole night. How old do you think we were?"

"Twelve?"

"We were seven."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It happened and nothing could change that."

"Yunho? What are we doing now? Where are we heading next?" Yunho sighed, looking down.

"I haven't decided yet. I need to talk to Seonghwa. I have a feeling he knows more than he's letting on. Why? Do you have a suggestion?"

"Yes."

"Speak then."

"Let's take down the shadow lady. Let's save my kingdom." The fierceness in her eyes surprised San and Yunho alike. It was pure passion. There was intent.

"I will consider it. I just need to talk to Seonghwa first."

"Thank you. Thank you, Yunho."

The night went on in silence until the sun started to rise. (y/n)'s head was bobbing up and down. San was sleeping, curled at Yunho's feet. Even Yunho's eyes were drooping. For the three, it had been a long night.

"Oh, look how cute!" Wooyoung exclaimed a little too loudly, making (y/n)'s head snap up. Wooyoung, Mingi, and Yeosang were standing at the bottom of the small set of stairs, observing the three sleepy figures. Mingi relieved Yunho of his duties, him immediately heading to sleep. Wooyoung lifted San buy his shoulders, guiding the sleepy boy after Yunho. (y/n) pouted feeling alone. Yeosang gave a soft smile, reaching his hand out. (y/n)'s fingers brushed his as he pulled her up.

"We should get you to bed. You have training with Jongho in the afternoon."

He pulled her towards the cabin, Hongjoong's cabin. (y/n) tensed but followed him in. All signs of the night before were missing. No blood, no body. Yeosang guided (y/n) to the bed, laying her down and tucking her in. With a smile, he went to leave. But to both of their surprise, (y/n) reached out her hand and whispered.

"Stay."

"Just until you call asleep. Scoot over."

Yeosang slid into the bed next to her, holding her hand. The suns rays illuminated the room, bringing life back to the darkness. In the distance, sounds of activity, prep for the day were heard. The water rocking the boat and splashing soothed (y/n). Even Yeosang's warmth helped her relax into the blankets.

"You like the ceiling, don't you?"

"I do. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Hongjoong and I spent months making it. It was one of the first things he wanted done when he became captain. See that little bit over there?" He pointed to a small section of the ceiling. There were outlines of black that eventually faded into the worn brown wood. (y/n) hummed, observing the details.

"It's unfinished. Hongjoong and I were working on it up until you came. He really wanted you to be comfortable so he gave up on it for just a moment."

"Can we finish it?"

"We can."

(y/n) sighed once more, observing the ceiling. The map was almost flawless. Her kingdom's shape was a little off and he was missing a few islands. She also wondered what the small diamonds throughout the ocean meant. And why did each country have a gem to represent it?

"Yeosang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story? Any story?"

"I can." He furrowed his brows in thought, thinking for a story to tell her. "Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was a sailor's son. His life was full of adventure and fun. From the day he learned to walk, he was also sailing. Being on the ocean was his favorite thing. A happy childhood to most. And it was. That was until one day his life changed. Some say for the worst, some say for the better. To this day, no one really can tell. It's too early to decide." Yeosang's voice was luring her to sleep.

"The father and the boy returned home after a wonderful adventure in trading spices. But when they got home, there was no mother or wife to be seen. The father ran around the town in quite the panic asking for his wife. But not a soul would tell him what happened. The son sat on the step of their house for hours until the father came back. That was the first time in years the son had seen his father cry."

"Why was he crying?"

"Because his wife got stolen."

"Stolen?"

"The kingdom saw she was alone and abused their power. Many knights needed wives and children. They decided to use her and other women too. The husband was sad. The son was confused. He didn't realize that he'd never see his mother again. He still hasn't."

"Does he want to?"

"Maybe one day."

"And what happened with his father?"

"His father was too sad to work. Too sad to take care of the son. Eventually he left him too. The boy was all alone. He resorted to living on the streets, stealing when he could. But then he stole from the wrong person, an almost fatal mistake. He stole money from a pirate king. He was almost killed that day but a brave boy around his age stopped it. He said, 'Give him a chance'. The boy told the pirate that he could read, write, sail, and understand maps. From that day forward, he was a pirate."

"And what is he up to now?" Her eyes started to flutter shut and heartbeat slowing down. (y/n) barely caught the last few words of his story as her mind drifted elsewhere.

"He's still trying to find a way to repay the boy who saved his life. Hongjoong was savior from the moment he was born."


	18. Chapter 18

(y/n) fell into a dreamless sleep after Yeosang had told her his story. She wanted to ask more questions, but her eyes and mind wanted to be pulled away into a slumber. Seonghwa checked on the girl before heading to Yunho’s small office. He knew what it was for.

“Tell me what you know.”

“It’s a long story, but Hongjoong isn’t dead…per se.”

“What do you mean?”

“He tied his soul to something in his room. His spirit lingers on this ship. (y/n) can sense it when she sleeps.”

“Does that mean—”

“Yes. We could possibly bring Hongjoong back, but there’s going to be a price.”

.

A soft knock woke (y/n) up. The sleep she had was a nap at best, but she couldn’t ruin her schedule.

“(y/n)?” A soft voice called out. Jongho’s brown fluffy head poked in. “It’s time for training.”

“Already?”

“Mhmm. I need to keep you safe.”

“For why?”

“For Hongjoong. He asked me to keep you safe before he…yea. I’m not going to break promise.”

(y/n) sat up, tying the shoes that was placed by the bed. This room held so many firsts for her, good and bad. This room was her new home. She followed Jongho out to the main deck. The sun was shining, providing a warmth The Still could never have. Even the liveliness of the salty breeze was welcome. It was moments like this that she realized the world was so alive. Although Hongjoong moved on, the ocean was moving, the boat was still rocking, and she was still breathing. Live for Hongjoong. That’s what Seonghwa told her to do, and she was determined to follow through.

“Over here.” Jongho gestured to a small pile of weapons. Next to the said pile was San. The circles under his eyes were present. (y/n) wished she could swipe her fingers under them and make them disappear. She wished she could take all of San’s troubles away.

She could bear the weight for him.

“San is here to maybe help. Knives and swords are his specialty. For guns…well Wooyoung is quite proficient at that. But we will do that later. Today we are focused on close hand to hand combat.”

Although (y/n) was following along with Jongho’s lesson, she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to the boy watching. San had his sleeves rolled up; head tilted towards the sky. If she had the time, she would count all the freckles on his neck which were laid in the most beautiful pattern. Like stars scattered in the sky. Honestly speaking, he did remind her of the night, but only the goods aspects. If you sat a crown upon his head, he could be a King. Just like he was born to be. And although he sat still, she swore she could see his shadow ripple behind him in s teasing dance. As if it knew she was watching.

(y/n) fell to the ground, Jongho hovering above her. He smiled, sitting back on his heels with a hand reached out.

“You honestly aren’t bad. With a weapon in hand, you definitely can hold your own. San, do you want to start teaching her?”

San nodded, patting the deck next to him. (y/n) sat down with a plop, eliciting a giggle from Seonghwa who had joined the session. There before her laid two different knives, or swords in all technicalities. The first one was a blade, length of about two feet, and was slightly curved with a single edge. San picked it up, holding it gently.

“This is a cutlass. Very good at hacking away at people. Not very good for stealth.” He placed it in (y/n)’s hands, watching her observe it. He guided her hands to hold it at the hilt. “You look good with it. Now this,” He waved his hand at the dagger, it was similar to the one strapped on (y/n) thigh but a bit longer. “This is a dagger, very very good for stealth. Not so much for face to face combat. It would be really, really close range. So today we will work on the cutlass.”

San stood up to demonstrate some moves. Each swing of the sword and step he took was almost like a rhythm. It was like a dance he had memorized and practiced hundreds of times. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he explained each move with the utmost detail.

“How about you try?”

She stood up to follow his step, each one stumbling a bit. Soon enough, San’s hands found hers as he wrapped his arms around her, guiding the swing. “Like this, silly. You’ll hurt yourself otherwise.” (y/n) inhaled the air around her. San smelled like roses, roses and something else so familiar. “Try to go against me now.”

San pulled out a sword of his own. (y/n) could barely even hear the steps he took. Just then, it dawned on (y/n). Yes, he is a pirate and knows how to fight, but he is also a prince, was a prince and knew how to duel. That is probably why he is so talented in the sword division of weapons.

He lunged forward, thrusting the cutlass in (y/n)’s direction. She barely dogged, swinging it back at him. Within seconds, the metal clashed, ringing sounds echoing across the deck. That sound sent chills down her spine. You’d think it was because she hated it, that the clashing made her uneasy. But no, a smile fell upon her face as she advanced towards San, slicing the air, another clash ensuing. She liked it. She loved that sound. It was like all her adventures come to life.

The two danced around, taking turns swinging, stabbing, dodging, and blocking until (y/n) made a mistake. She turned around for less than a second. Within that second, San’s cutlass was raised to her neck, her own fallen forgotten on the floor. The two were breathing heavily in unison.

“Don’t ever turn your back on an enemy. They can kill you or capture you within seconds. You can get out of this position.”

“Yes, I can.”

(y/n) pulled the knife out from her thigh strap, lifting it up, but San’s hand wrapped around her wrist, making her drop it.

“Lesson number two, don’t be cocky. There is always someone out there who will be better than you.”

He let go of, (y/n) who fell to the ground. She looked up at the man who was sheathing his cutlass. From this angle, he looked so powerful. It felt like deja vu.

“You did really good today.” He squatted down, suddenly looking small once more. “We will try again tomorrow. And every day after that until you beat me.”

“But I can never beat you.”

San’s hand landed on her cheek. “Every person has a weakness. Maybe you’ll find mine.” (y/n) watched as he walked to the kitchen, leaving her still on the ground. Seonghwa whistled, bringing her out of her frozen stupor.

“Yunho wants to talk to you.”

Seonghwa brought her to Yunho’s office where he had been this morning. They had discussed Hongjoong. They had discussed the exchange that would need to take place.

“(y/n)! Come in.” Yunho waved at the seat. She walked in, sitting down with Seonghwa at her size. His presence has always been a calming one. Yunho had maps strewn across his desk. On top was a familiar one.

“You want to go back to your kingdom, yes?”

“Yes, but not to rule. Seonghwa had noted that dark magic was there. Her dark magic now that I look back on it.”

“How do you know?” (y/n) looked at Seonghwa, debating if her next sentence would sound crazy.

“Sulfur and Roses. That’s what it smelled like.” Yunho tilted his head in confusion. Luckily Seonghwa stepped in.

“Each Sorcerer and Sorceress has their own scent when they use magic. Sulfur means dark, evil magic and roses means shadow magic. Take me for example.”

“He smells like…”

“Soap?” Yunho questions. (y/n) laughed when Seonghwa glared.

“Yes, but he smells like fresh rain. It’s almost embodied in him.”

“Water magic.” Seonghwa nodded.

“He also smells like something so familiar. Hmm…like earth I suppose. But not in a bad way. It smells like life.”

“Good magic. Not evil.”

Yunho nodded. “So, if we do go back, I guess we need a plan. It’s going to involve magic?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well Seonghwa, I guess you need to teach us all about magic then. Tomorrow, we set sail to your kingdom.”


	19. Chapter 19

Drinking was never the same since the last night Hongjoong was on board. It used to be a party, an event of celebration with singing, dancing and fun. But now everyone loomed in their own spot, pondering about their own separate issues. That’s even if people drank. When the sun set, it was mostly just a few people out on deck. Tonight, (y/n) happened to be one of them. 

The shadows seemed to watch her movements. Her nose was turned to the sky, eyes closed as she lived in the moment. That’s what she had done the past few nights. Just live in the moment. Feel the life around you and know that there is a tomorrow. The wind danced around her with life and spirit, playing with her hair and clothes. The air smelled like Hongjoong. Perhaps a light citrusy scent. Or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks again. That happened a lot frequently too. She swore some nights she could still feel him next to her.

“Are you nervous to go back?”

“A little. Would you be nervous?”

She turned to look at the slender boy behind her. San’s shirt was loose again. The wind swirled around the two, taunting them to step closer to the other. And they did. Like a magnetic force pulling the two closer. 

“I don’t think I could ever go back. What you’re doing…well it’s more than I’ve been able to do in the past few years.”

“Going home should be a happy thing, right? I see my friends, my family.” San nodded.

“But…?”

“It feels so painful. San, I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

A large gust of wind pushed (y/n) closer to San, comically falling into his arms. Stereotypical, she thought. Although the wind was cold, San was far from. He was a blanket of warmth in the cold, dark night. The more the moon shone on the pair, the more she realized that San was the son of night. His ocean green eyes bore into hers, arms pulling her closer. She could hear his heartbeat.

San is alive.

“Let’s take cover for the night, okay?” 

It was a rhetorical question because San had already started walking her to the cabin where the last months events took place. It was a room full of memory. And the sad part was the fact that it wasn’t just hers.

“It’s okay to be afraid.”

“But I’m scared because of things I caused. What if…what if I get trapped again.”

San had been meandering around Hongjoong’s desk, looking at the various objects. He knew some of the stories behind them. He was there for most of them and for the others, Hongjoong would tell him stories late at night when sleep seemed so far away. Hongjoong was an older brother to him, to all of them. 

“I won’t let that happen.”

“What power do you have over an entire army should they choose to use it.”

“More than you know. More than the whole ship knows.” 

He put down a book he had been flipping through. The look on his face was a shocking one. The candles in the crowded room caused the shadows to dance on the wall, but the darkest ones were the ones around San’s face. 

“What is the point of having a future when it is not you choosing its direction. I realized this long ago. Trust me, as long as I am here,” His arms spread out, gesturing to the whole ship. “the whole crew is here; I will promise you your freedom.”

“Sannie.” (y/n) signed out. He voice was a breath of light to the shadowed room. The bed creaked when San sat next to her. 

“I know.” He whispered just faint enough that only she could hear. As the saying goes, the wind likes to whisper, and San didn’t want his secrets to be spread. “I know what it’s like.”

“Would you ever go back?”

“I don’t know. And that’s the honest answer. Sometimes running away is better than facing what’s behind you.”

“Won’t you get tired of running eventually?”

“Maybe, but I’ll deal with that when it comes.” 

(y/n) turned her head, observing the being beside her. San’s head was dipped towards the ground. To some, he would look sullen, but (y/n) could see the small smile on his face. That was the thing about San. He viewed every day like a new adventure. And she knew that San viewed facing his past as not just an end, but a new beginning. 

“Why wait when you can confront everything now? Move on quicker.”

His hand lifted, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. He smiled when speaking the next sentence. 

“You can’t rush something when you want it to last forever.”

(y/n) took San’s words to heart, letting them sink in. For a moment, she reflected on her past, thinking of all the times she should have slowed down. Maybe she needed to do that now. Enjoy everyone as they are, as it is, before everything changes once again. Although each day is new and people aren’t the same today as they were yesterday, she could still live for each day, each minute, each second, she has on this earth. 

San is a lot smarter than he liked to let on. 

“(y/n)?” Seonghwa’s head popped into the room. “Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

“No. I was just on my way out.”

San stood up, glancing down at the light before him. His smile was contagious, making (y/n)’s lips turn up in response. And for the first time in a while, San leaned down and gently placed his lips on her head. He stayed like that for no longer than three seconds and sat up. 

“Goodnight, Princess.”

He had a foot out the door before (y/n) responded.

“Goodnight, Prince.”

Seonghwa made eye contact with San as he passed him, but eventually closed the door behind him. Within seconds, he had jumped on the bed, letting it bounce while (y/n) giggled. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

“Well that seemed like the end of a serious conversation.”

“Hmm. I suppose it was. San was just helping me work through some things.”

The two laid in silence, holding the other like they used to. The more time she spent with Seonghwa, the more she realized she missed him. The scent of rain washed over the pair as (y/n) dug her nose into his side more. 

(y/n) wondered if the scents meant more than just defining magic types. Rain was fresh and light, much like flowing springs or roaring rivers. It suited Seonghwa. Powerful but refined. Then there was the rose. Dark, sultry, mysterious. It suited shadow magic.

“Seonghwa?”

“Yes?”

“What do other magics smell like?”

“There’s so many. Well, water is rain. Shadow is rose. Light is…” he breathed in “Light is vanilla. Earth is minty. Wind is citrus. Fire is cinnamon. There’s so many.”

Rain, rose, vanilla, mint, citrus, cinnamon…

They all seemed so familiar…like a distant memory.


	20. Chapter 20

The past two days flew by quicker than (y/n) could imagine. Her hands gripped the helm, as she closed her eyes. The shadows of the setting sun cast over her figure, soft roses invading her senses. San’s hand landed on her waist, his lips nearing her ear. 

“You look good at the wheel, Princess.”

Ever since that night, San and (y/n) were nearly inseparable. Something, some force, told her that when she’s with him, she was as safe as a person could be. His presence was calm, almost like a blanket of soft darkness surrounding her. Most of the crew were eating or doing something elsewhere. Only (y/n) and San were in their general area.

“Maybe I should be Captain, Prince.”

San fake gagged at their new pet names. Although they were over the top, they really did fit the duo. It reminded them of their past. Maybe it was just a way to cope with the now. Yunho had the whole ship sail back to her old kingdom. (y/n) still wasn’t sure what to expect, or even what to do. Seonghwa was going to have a meeting with some of the crew, letting them know what he discovered. 

“Seonghwa wants us to meet him. He said he knows what to do.”

“Well that makes one of us, doesn’t it?”

“I can’t deny that one.” His eyebrows rose, smile on his face.

“And when is this meeting?”

“Oh. Now.”

“San!” She took a hand off of the wheel to flick his head. 

“Don’t worry, they won’t start without us. Let’s go. You there,” he pointed at a boy walking by “hold her steady for me until one of us is back.”

“Yes, Sir!” 

The pair walked to Hongjoong’s cabin. Most, if not all, already gathered. Yunho sat in the chair, head propped on his fist. Although Hongjoong wanted him to be captain, he looked so awkward sat in the captain’s seat. A warm gust of air slammed the door shut, making everyone’s attention gather to the two new people.

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin.” Yunho called out. Seonghwa who was propped against the back wall emerged towards the front. “Take it away.”

“Obviously we have two obstacles. The Shadow Lady, and Hongjoong.”

“What do you mean, Hongjoong?” Jongho growled out.

“Hongjoong’s not dead.”

It was chaos. Some were silent while others, Yeosang, immediately started asking questions. All it took was a raise of Seonghwa’s hand for the small room to go silent again. The power he held over the other men was shocking to (y/n). 

“Let me explain. Hongjoong tied his soul to something in this room. I feel it” He looked in (y/n)’s direction “And I know some of you feel it too.”

“So what? How do we bring him back? Like actually bring him back.” Wooyoung scoffed.

“A trade. If we give a life, we can take a life.”

“That’s—” Mingi got cutoff.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Seonghwa scolded. “I know. It sounds bad. It does, but that’s where my solution comes in. If we defeat the Shadow Lady, we can use her to trade for Hongjoong. It can work.”

“Then does that make us any better than her?” San asked, finally speaking up.

“How many lives do you think she has taken? If you want to bring morals into this, we can, but not now.”

“Then when?” San asked again.

“When we get closer. Until then, we need to practice and do more research on how to get rid of her.”

“And how do we do that?” (y/n) spoke up for the first time.

“The only way to defeat magic is with magic. And she is powerful. I figured out her need for Hongjoong. Why she needed to…”

“To kill him.” Yunho spoke up.

“With every sorcerer she kills, she gains their power as well.”

“That doesn’t…”

It was a long silence as everyone let that fact sink in. Some realized what this meant immediately while it took a moment longer for others. 

“Did you know?” Yunho asked.

“No. Not until after.”

“And if we defeat her with magic, then are we relying on Seonghwa?” Mingi asked. 

“Yes…for now. That’s where I’m stuck. I can’t do this alone. I’m trying to see if there is a way to donate magic or attach it to objects.”

“This is a lot to take in.” Yeosang mumbled.

“I know.” Seonghwa said almost breathlessly. “I know. But for now, we just have to wait. Once we get closer, I’m sure I’ll know what to do.”

“I guess that wraps it up for tonight. We obviously have some thinking to do.” 

The boys left one boy one until it was just Seonghwa and San. (y/n) sat on the bed looking down at the worn brown wood. San looked at Seonghwa, a brow raised, an unspoken challenge. With a nod, San left, not forgetting to say goodbye to his Princess. And although (y/n) was his Princess, she will always be Seonghwa’s Queen.

“How you holding up?” Seonghwa sat next to her. 

“What type of magic do you think he had?”

“Well, we never noticed it because it was subtle. I don’t even think he even noticed it, or at least he didn’t know what to call it. Actually, it’s quite obvious when I look back at it. Wind.”

“Wind?”

“Wind. Magic is hereditary. That’s probably why his family has been reigning over the seas for so long. They had magic.”

“So, trace amounts of magic can be found in people?”

“Yes. I honestly believe anyone can harness magic if they try. It’s just that some are more adept to it than others.”

“Then who had magic in your family?”

“My mom. She trained me too!” He leaned over, kissing her head. “You should rest up.” 

Seonghwa stepped out of the room, eyes landing on the girl one last time. (y/n) did as he suggested, laying down in the bed. She let the candle burn while she slept, watching the shadows dance on the wall. Maybe she spent too much time with San, but her senses were flooded with rose. 

It was a dreamless sleep, and not a long one. A warm gust of wind woke, (y/n) up. The door that had been shut previously was now creaked open. Even over the soft sounds of the waves, she could hear the hushed discussion outside.

“San. You can’t hide this forever.”

“I’m not hiding anything.” 

“I’ve seen it, and you aren’t being very careful about it.” (y/n) pushed the door open more. She peaked out to see San and Seonghwa arguing. Their faces were close, and their whispers hushed but aggressive, nonetheless. 

“I’m not exactly trying to be careful! I just can’t control it.”

“Let me help you train then.”

“No. I can do this.”

“You are being irrational.”

“Me? What about you? I’m just trying to help in my own way!”

“But don’t you think the rest of them have a right to know?”

“I can handle this on my own.”

“Great, so you’re not trying to hide this, yet you won’t let me help you train? This is the exact reason why I don’t let you make the plans. If you want to help, do it in a beneficial way.”

“You want to pin this on me? You want to act like I’m the one holding things back? You know how Hongjoong is tied to this realm as much as I do. Will you tell her then? Doesn’t she deserve to know?”

“Don’t you dare question me and my decisions Choi San.”

“Oh? Yet you can question mine?”

Suddenly the door closed without (y/n) touching it. She sat back, eyes scanning the door. A slim figure, a shadow appeared on the wall. Its hair was messy and jaw sharp. She knew this shadow and she knew who it belonged to. It held a finger up to its lips as if it were telling her to keep quiet. She nodded and the shadow in the wall nodded back. It held up five fingers then tapped its wrist. 

San would see her in five minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

Those five minutes were borderline torturous. The shadow stayed on the wall, not moving from blocking the door. Why did San not want her to see this argument? She paced around the room, thinking over the many things they said. Why should she know how Hongjoong is tied to this realm? The door creaked open and a slim figure slid in.

“I can explain.” San said hushed, closing the door behind him. His shadow travelled back to behind him, flickering with the candlelight as it should.

“I- I don’t think there is much explaining to do, but I’m listening.”

San and (y/n) sat on the bed. The window was open, letting a warm breeze surround the two. San let out a soft smile, leaning his head on the girl’s shoulder. (y/n)’s hand found his, providing a reassuring squeeze. 

“After The Still, I figured if she really was my mother that I had the possibility of channeling Shadow magic. I did. But I can’t control it sometimes.”

“That’s good, San. The more power on our side, the easier it will be to defeat her.”

“I know.” His thumb ran over her knuckles. “I’m just afraid of what the others would think, what the crew would think of me after her.”

“They’ll think of you as San. The brave man who would do anything for his friends, his family.”

“I don’t know that. And the last thing I need is one crew member to think I’m enough of a threat to want to kill me.”

“San, I would never let that happen. I hope you know that.”

San scoffed, looking over at the beautiful girl, sighing once more. He leaned back staring at the ceiling. He wished Hongjoong was able to finish it. It would’ve been the most beautiful thing on this ship. One of the only good things too. His eyes landed on the sapphire gem of (y/n)’s kingdom. 

“And what are you going to do? Fight everyone here?”

“Yes, if I needed to.” San’s soft chuckle rang through her ears. Maybe he couldn’t tell how truly serious she was. “I want to protect you. But really San, Seonghwa can help. He’s been a sorcerer all his life and you’ve been one for what, barely a few weeks now?”

“I know. You’re right.”

“I usually am.” 

San sunk down further onto the bed, actually laying down. He was worried, that was for sure. His mind drifted to (y/n), wondering how she could protect him. No. It wasn’t her that needed to protect him, it was him who needed to protect her. His mind flashed back to how her own father treated her, yet she was going back regardless. Maybe he should confront his past too. Then again, wasn’t the shadow lady part of his past. 

San’s thoughts were interrupted by (y/n)’s fingers running through his hair. A shiver was sent down his spine as he turned on his side, hugging the girl’s body closer. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t been touched lovingly in so long, but every movement she made was euphoric to him. 

“San.”

“Hmm.” His eyes started to flutter closed as (y/n) sunk lower, making the two nose to nose. (y/n) always loved his sea green eyes.

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.” He mumbled out.

It was the truth. He was terrified of what could happen. The prospect of anymore of his friends getting hurt or worse was terrifying. The fact that (y/n) had to go back to what she now claims to be hell is terrifying. _Her_ power running through his veins, that was terrifying. And most of all, the possibility that San couldn’t do anything to prevent these is terrifying.

But he could bring back Hongjoong...for her.

(y/n) drifted off with the comfort of San next to her. Slowly but surely, the two were building an everlasting connection. They were so alike in so many ways. She wanted to protect her own. San was her kin.

“See you in the morning, Princess.” He kissed her forehead, watching her drift off into a land of dreams. His lips slid down, brushing against her cheek, just an inch away from her lips. “I love you.”

But her mumbles left him with a frown. 

“Hongjoong.”  
.

“(y/n)…” his voice whined out. “(y/n)!”

Her eyes flew open, staring up at the circular ceiling. It was painted blue full of stars. She knew this room as she spent many days laying on the ground, giggling with her best friend, dreaming about their futures. It was Seonghwa’s practice room. She sat up, looking at the man before her. Hongjoong was dressed in a simple lose white shirt with form fitting trousers. The one window in the round room let a soft glow seep in. A small warm breeze made the curtains flutter and Hongjoong’s shirt wrinkle in the wind. She felt like she was home in many ways. 

“Hongjoong!” She launched her body at him, circling her arms around his slim waist. Although it was just a dream, she would milk this moment for what it was worth. His scent of salt and citrus invaded her nose. (y/n) sighed, leaning into his body more. “I miss you.” A sob bubbled up from her throat. “I just want you to come back.”

“I know. I know. There is hope yet, darling. I miss you so much.” A soft kiss was placed on her lips, the line between them no longer mattering. Life and death, that was the game these two were playing. “Fate is cruel to us these days.” 

“That it is.” (y/n) laughed out. Hongjoong sat back once more, holding the girl at arms distance. 

“And look at you! Beautiful as ever. How are my boys holding up? How are you holding up?”

“Hmm. Yunho is leading the best he can and Jongho has taken over as quartermaster. Seonghwa and San have spent most of their days researching. Wooyoung…I actually haven’t seen him much. I should talk to him more. San has been trying to train men after the incident. Mingi—”

“What incident?” Hongjoong cut her off. Images of the boy and the blood she spilt flooded through her brain. 

“I killed someone.” (y/n) looked down at her hands, not believing that she truly did it. 

“I’m sorry. I never wanted that for you.” His hand held hers with earnest. She could tell with his eyes that he truly meant it. 

“It had to happen. If you are a pirate, it has to happen.” (y/n) mumbled in reassurance. 

“Did they deserve it?”

“He tried to kill me.”

“Why?”

“Because I killed you.” 

The tears fell again. (y/n) truly wished she could hold them back, be strong like the men around her. But then again, she wasn’t a man and she never wanted to be a man. Emotions are powerful, that’s what Seonghwa used to say. He always said that he admired her willingness to show the world her sadness, happiness, and pain. It’s within our emotions that we can truly connect.

“You didn’t kill me.” He learned forward again, pulling (y/n) into his chest. His own tears falling. “You didn’t kill me. That’s not on you. And it’s not on San either.”

“Is-is it true that we can bring you back?”

“Yes, Love. Seonghwa can figure it out. He promised me he would try.”

“What did you tie yourself into the realm with?” Hongjoong sighed at her question, kissing her cheek.

“I can’t tell you until it’s done, okay? Seonghwa knows and will let everyone know when it’s time.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

Hongjoong’s lips connected with hers once more, breathing in her aura as if it were the last time he would. He missed her. He really did. And he won’t let anything separate the two. Not just yet. 

“I miss you so much.” He mumbled. 

“I don’t want to wake up.”

“You have to.” He started fading away. “I love you.” His body almost gone and the room fading away. “Stay strong for me, okay?”

“Only for you, Hongjoong.”


	22. Chapter 22

“You’ll get yourself killed if you move like that.” Jongho’s hand gripped (y/n)’s wrist, pulling her off the wooden deck. The seas were more rough today, making (y/n) more wobbly than normal. San sarcastically clapped off to the side as he watched the two participate in mock combat.

“Oh hush.” She snapped, looking at the boy. His eyes held laughter as he stuck out his tongue. Since the night a few days ago, (y/n) was more conscious of San and his shadow. He explained to her that it’s almost like a dual consciousness, that he could be in both at the same time.

“Even Wooyoung can fight better than you.”

“I mean, not to defend her, but she obviously hasn’t had as much practice as I’ve have.” Wooyoung spoke up, sitting on a net.

“Thank you! This is why I can only trust Wooyoung.”

“And Yeosang.” The boy said as he walked past the small group, nose shoved in a book.

“And Yeosang.”

“And Jongho?”

“Anyone but San.”

“I’m now feeling personally attacked, and because of that, we are going spar.”

(y/n) let out a heavy sigh, fumbling when trying to pull out her cutlass. Jongho rolled his eyes, sitting on the deck with a plop. The cutlass in her hand stull felt a bit awkward but she hoped one day that it would feel like home. She hoped that one day, this ship would feel like home. And that hope was slowly coming true.

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

San stepped forward, his blade swinging towards (y/n)’s stomach. She flinched away just in time, almost blocking it. Jongho gasped, standing up to help balance her out.

“San. She’s not ready for that.” He growled out.

“Back off. I think I know what she’s ready for.”

“San. Don’t be rude to him. He just is looking out for me.”

“And I’m looking out for you by properly training you.”

“Properly training her as in almost actually cutting her?” Jongho stepped forward, eyebrows creased.

“I wouldn’t have actually hit her. Don’t doubt my own skill like that.”

“Still. The point has been made.”

“Don’t try me Jongho.”

The boys were face to face at this point. Jongho’s hands were balled into fists and San’s eyes were narrowed. (y/n) felt like someone was going to throw a punch, and she was ready to stop not by any means necessary.

“Guys sto—”

“Holy shit San!” Wooyoung shouted out from the net he was clinging onto. Jongho shouted out, falling back a bit, blocking (y/n) from the sight. But the darkness illuminating, or distinguishing, the area around San was prevalent. San’s emotions released the shadows.

“Holy shit!” Someone shouted from the crew.

San stumbled backwards, the shadow surrounding him. (y/n) stepped around Jongho, taking in the scene before her. San was engulfed into a ball of darkness, it was swirling and for the lack of better words, horrific.

“Seonghwa!” Mingi yelled as the boy emerged from under deck. At this point, the whole crew was out on deck.

Seonghwa approached the ball of darkness, his hands glowing with magic. The scent of fresh rain and roses filled the air. And luckily, no sulfur was present. The ocean was still but the air wasn’t. Wind whipped around San, almost like a whirlwind of a hurricane. Each time Seonghwa got close, he would be pushed back. His hair shimmered in the darkness, but no matter how close he got, he couldn’t break the wall.

“I can’t. My magic won’t help.”

Warm wind swirled around (y/n), the smell of citrus hitting her nose.

“San!” (y/n) shouted out. “My Prince, please!”

She ran forward, the darkness surrounding her. Shouting could barely be heard through the roaring wind. (y/n) didn’t know where to go, but she followed her nose. The flowery scent increased the closer she got to the center. And within seconds, the wind had stopped. In the center of the darkness sat San. He was hunched in a ball, sobbing.

“San.” His eyes lifted, tears still falling.

“Stay back! I c-can’t control it.”

“San. It’s okay.” Her hand reached out as she kneeled down. “I’m here. We can work through this together.”

“They’re going to hate me.”

“They won’t. I promise. I _promise_.”

San unwound himself from hugging his knees, engulfing (y/n) in a hug. The sobs fell from his lips as he buried himself into her shoulder. (y/n)’s fingers laced into his hair, running it through the silky strands. The darkness continued, but the wind dissolved into stillness. Her lips found San’s head, placing a sweet kiss the way he does.

Small lights illuminated the darkness.

Stars.

“Look San! It’s beautiful.”

His eyes looked up into the sky, observing the new darkness discovered.

“You’re beautiful, my Princess.”

The sky was bright once more, the sun warming the two. San’s head was still buried in (y/n)’s shoulder. His eyes was not willing to lift to meet the crew. She didn’t look up either. Instead, her hand was buried in San’s hair, the other on his back. They were cradled together, almost like they were each other’s last thread, like they were each other’s lifeline.

“We need to talk.” Yunho said, arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed. Normally Yunho was happy, his cheeks puffed in a smile, eyes squinted in happiness.

The pair unlatched from each other, nodding and following after Yunho, the Captain. Like an unspoken rule, the others followed. Mimicking a few nights ago, they piled in the Captain’s cabin, sprawling out and waiting for someone to speak. Yunho pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What the fuck?” His eyes glared at San who was frozen. (y/n)’s fingers laced with San’s, squeezing his hand.

“I have shadow magic.”

“Well that’s fucking clear.”

“I can’t control it yet, but I will. I promise I will.”

Yunho sighed.

“You better. Seonghwa will train you. No if, ands, or buts.”

“I understand.”

“Now, does anyone else have anything else to confess?”

The members looked around and Seonghwa looked at the ground. Yeosang then cleared his throat, stepping forward. He had a book in his hand, finger marking a page.

“I think I found the solution we are looking for.”

“Well spill.” Yunho said, gesturing to share with the group. Yeosang opened the book, pointing a few paragraphs.

“You know how Seonghwa can borrow energy from others to cast spells?”

“Yes?”

“Well you can reverse it. Instead of taking energy, you can give energy. Like, infuse it. It seems like it would work with both objects and humans, but with humans, it would be difficult.”

“So, I could put my energy into weapons?”

“Basically. But it seems like only certain magics can work on certain magics.”

“Like fire versus water?” Mingi asked.

“Exactly. So, light versus dark. But we don’t have light magic here.”

“What can we do then?”

“Use San to our advantage. If we can get San to infuse our weapons, it would be easier to defeat the Shadow Lady and her spawn.”

“San can’t even control his own powers, yet you ask him to do an energy transference?” Seonghwa questioned sharply.

“He’s going to have to. We have no other choice.”


	23. Chapter 23

“I can try…” San said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Try? You have to!” Seonghwa snapped, his eyebrows still furrowed in concentration. His shoulders were squared, and for once, (y/n) could feel how powerful he was compared to San.

“Then I’ll do it!” His voice echoed around the room.

“Will you? Or will you try to convince yourself that you are better than training again?”

“Seonghwa! Calm down! This is new to all of us.” (y/n) almost cut him off, a small growl coming with it. When did she start becoming so defensive when it comes to San? Especially towards Seonghwa?

“This doesn’t involve you!” 

(y/n) flinched, looking at the man before her. His eyes were dark, and his fists were clenched tight. Even the way his jaw was tight caused her to back away. She sensed danger. But it was Seonghwa. He wouldn’t hurt her, right? The tension in the room was thick, everyone holding their breaths. Her mouth hung open, shocked that Seonghwa had even spoken to her in that manor.

“Like hell it doesn’t. I’m not the only one with secrets here, aren’t I Seonghwa?” San said, a bite to his words. Seonghwa eye’s widened as soon the last few words fell from San’s taught lips. 

“What do you mean?” (y/n)’s voice was quiet as Seonghwa stepped forward; his face softening compared to seconds prior. San pulled her back, making the distance between the two larger. “What does he mean, Seonghwa?”

“I—”

“Well, tell her.” San said with contempt. 

“Out!” Yunho yelled. “Everyone out but you three. Now!”

The boys shuffled out in silence, the wood creaking under their feet. Light seeped into the room as the door opened, but the shadows were present within seconds. No light from the widows could counter out all that is San. The smell of rose and rain hit (y/n)’s nose as soon as they were trapped in again. I was a struggle between two glorious powers. 

“Seonghwa-“

“I’m sorry.” Then the tears started to fall. They graced the apex of his cheekbones, falling to the ground. Like when he uses his magic, the brown of his eyes turned blue. And unlike before his tears had a sparkle to it. The tears held the magic of pure emotion. Something no evil person could master. 

“Seonghwa.” She whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks and forehead against his. “Tell me. What are you hiding?”

“Hongjoong, I—”

“The longer you hold it back, the more it will hurt her.” San sneered.

“San. Stop!” (y/n) turned to shut him down. He complied, but even Yunho saw the hurt in his eyes. 

“Whatever.” The slam of the door made (y/n) jump, but Seonghwa was quick to grab her, pulling her back towards him. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Seonghwa, I can never be mad at you.”

“Hongjoong and I had a plan, before…before that morning. I knew there was a way I could bring him back. You know what they say about water, right? Water is life. I was able to take part of Hongjoong’s life and put it in you.”

“What?”

“Part of Hongjoong is in you. Because you were, are his soulmate, you keep a part of him. If we sacrifice someone else, we can revive him.” 

“That’s—”

“That’s not all,”

“What do you mean.”

“I never wanted to do this to you, but we had no other choice.” She shivered at his words, the ominous feeling spreading through them. “You have to do the final blow.”

(y/n) stepped back, eyes filling with tears. Seonghwa noticed how they reflected the light. Yunho had stayed quiet, observing the conversation. Mingi must’ve been at the helm now, the ship being steadier than before. 

“Do you mean that I have to—” The image of the boy appeared before her, the memory still haunting her mind. “I can’t. Seonghwa, I can’t kill, hurt anyone ever again.”

“Just—”

“Don’t think about it now. We will deal with it when we get there. I made an oath to stay by your side.” A hollow sound echoed as his knee hit the ground. “I made an oath to stay by my Queen’s side, to protect her with my life. Whatever you do, I do with you. You will never be alone.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know. I am too. But we will save our kingdom, your kingdom, together.”

“Is there anything else I, as the Captain, should know about?” 

Both parties shook their heads. Yunho nodded before gesturing for them to leave. Clearly Yunho had some things to take care of as he for once felt that he really was in charge. He looked tired. (y/n) would be too. 

“You should’ve told me from the beginning.”

“I didn’t know how. I didn’t know if you would’ve been okay with it. I’m truly sorry, from my bottom of my heart, I apologize.”

“I know. I’m not too upset. You were in a sticky situation and had to make rash decisions.” 

“Thank you for understanding.” Seonghwa smiled. 

The pair hugged as the warmth of the light surrounded them. A strong bond strengthening further. In reality, if nothing was left in the world, and the universe was not on (y/n)’s side, she could always rely on Seonghwa to be there. He was supportive, friendly, passionate, caring, and overall just a wonderful being. He was someone she always wanted by her side. 

“I should find San.”

“He has a temper. You should really be more careful around him.”

“I’ll manage.”

No matter how much they attempted to hide it, (y/n) could still feel the crew’s eyes following her movements. Even outside of the room, the ship was tense, ready for something to happen. Not that San’s newfound power wasn’t enough. San would want to mope in peace. Knowing him, he was under deck hiding in a corner or some crack in the wall. 

“San?” Her voice called out into the void of the sleeping quarters.

“Absolutely not. Go away.”

“Sannie. Just listen to me for a minute.” 

It was dark down there and San hadn’t bothered turning on the lights. Not that he needed those. She could see his hair from behind a bed. San for sure was tucked in a corner hiding away. He looked broken. Had it been weeks ago, she would’ve hidden there with him. 

“San, please just—”

“Get out!”

“I’m—” 

“Out! Now!”

Should she stay, comfort San? The darkness pulsated around her, almost as if a warning. San was ruled by the darkest parts of himself. Well, he does have shadow magic.

“Fine.” Her voice was smaller than she expected to be. As much as she had broken San, he started to fill his own cracks with pieces…of her. 

The sun was still high, unlike (y/n)’s head when she emerged from below deck. Who did San think he was? These days, the deck was busier. As much as she wanted to continue training with Jongho, that might’ve not been the best idea. Especially considering that it set San off to begin with. A large shadow loomed over (y/n)’s head as she walked across the deck. When she looked up, her mind was set.

Although her muscles burned, she climbed higher and higher. The knots were tough in her fingers, strong in a way she wished she could be. No matter what the crew put on the nets, they always stayed tied, linked, together. Bonded. Like a strong thread. It couldn’t be broken. 

“Move over.” (y/n) shoved Wooyoung’s hip with her palm. He hissed because of the slight sting.

“Oh!” Wooyoung jumped, folding his legs to allot the girl some room in the crow’s nest. “What’s up?”

“Your San.”

“Oh? He’s mine now?”

“Well he sure as hell isn’t mine.”

“He falls into himself sometimes. It’s honestly worrying.”

“Was he always like this?”

Wooyoung’s shoulders slumped forward, his eyes falling to his hands. (y/n) noticed the way he has taken to playing with the ring. 

“He was worse.”


End file.
